GAIA Women Athletes
by BMACBOO
Summary: Women from all walks of life do battle inside the squared circle to see who's the best of the best.
1. GAIA Impulse: Week 1

**A/N: The following characters used this story are owned by their respective companies.**

**(Humble Neighborhoods by Pink plays)**

Multiple lights begins to flash across the Manhattan Center's Grand Ballroom as the camera pans to various fans along with their posters in the crowd. The camera quickly turns its intention to the announcer table.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the the debut of GAIA Impulse! We're live here at the Manhattan Center in New York City!" Robin announced. "My name is Robin Scherbatsky and alongside me is my broadcast par-"

"The talented and much more beautiful Deandra 'Sweet Dee' Reynolds" the blonde interrupted her colleague.

"And with that said, we have a quite a show for you folks tonight..." Robin said, showing her annoyance towards Dee.

**(Gasoline by Porcelain and the Tramp plays)**

The crowd starts to boo as the Fire Princess herself, Azula comes out from the back with a frightful scowl. She glanced around the arena for a quick second before marching down the ramp.

"I truly can't believe the amount of disrespect this crowd is giving toward a woman like" Dee said

"Can you really blame em?" Robin commented. "Ever since her arrival three months ago, she's pretty much been proclaiming she's the future Openweight champion and has failed to accomplish that. At this point she's pretty much is beating on a dead horse".

"How dare you speak rudely of royalty like her!" Dee snapped. "She is one of the most decorated champions fiction wrestling history. Every promotion she stepped foot in she has won a title, not to mention she's the only woman to hold the WWE Toon Women's AND Toon World championship at the same time, something I don't think none of these losers could accomplish."

Azula steps inside the ring and demanded a mic, in which the timekeeper obliged.

"It makes me sick to my stomach I think I have to step out here and be surrounded by you greasy, foul mouth, uncivilized baboons... You people along with all the other in the back knows that I should rightfully be the World Openweight Champion after the screw job that took place last night! (Robin: See? What did I tell you ; Dee: Shut it, Canuck...). "The fact remains that I had that little redneck bum down for the three count and what happened? The referee just so happened get herself "knocked out", something that you are precious champion took it upon herself to do because she knew that her time was coming at an end" The crowd rains down boo at Azula's allegation, causing her to lower the mic and stare down the crowd with disgust.

Dee starts clapping at Azula's remarks. "Indeed you were! That hillbilly tramp couldn't handle dealing with a true champion like yourself!"

"You really do have quite crush on her, don't cha?" Robin asked

Azula rose the mic back up again to speak "You people may not like it but you know if I had another chance against that little hick, that the situation would indeed be very different. She is simply a cockroach before my eyes. I've torn through every single woman that they decided to put in front of me and have shown why I am the true face of this company but yet management still continues to have their nipples hard for that worthless champion" a huge section in the Grand Ballroom started chanting 'Tina' multiple times.

"That's...well..ummm..." Robin said, unable to get the right to words out

"That's right, sparkles. You know that she's speak the truth." Dee said. "You can't even come up with any kind of excuse."

Azula simply chuckled at the fans' chant.

"You peoples truly do think that that just because you know a couple of fancy moves and talk all fancy makes a perfect champion? All that's makes her is a Azula wannabe! (Robin: Oh, god..she lost it) She is jealous of my royalty...she's jealous that I am one of the most decorated champion in fiction wrestling history...and she's jealous that she's not a natural born champion like me, which lead her to take the low road and screw me out of what I deserve. This company cannot survive with such a lowlife as face the of the company. You deserve someone who will fight tooth and nail. You need a champion of class and di-

**(Time to Rock & Roll by Lil' Kim plays)**

A mix of cheers and jeers erupts from the crowd, as the GAIA Openweight Champion, Tina Armstrong walks out with a bewildered look on her face.

"And it appears that the champ has finally had enough of Azula's delusional rant." Robin said.

"That wannabe be have no right to be out here right now." Dee says, annoyed with a sudden appearance of the Openweight champion.

Dee goes over by the time keeper's table and grab the mic.

"looks like a champ has something to say." Robin commented.

"Hopefully to renounce her title reign and declare Azula as the true champion." Dee says.

Tina steps inside the ring and gives Azula a look of disappointment. "listen hun, I don't know what type of firewater you've been sippin on, but you must be crazier than a pet coon if you think that I deliberately struck that ref" Tina said, sparking a huge cheer from the crowd.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ROYALTY LIKE THAT!" Dee shouted.

"Tone it down a notch will ya?" Robin said

"Now I feel sorry for for the lady but but she know along with me, you, and everyone else in the back that the stuff that we doing this ring ain't ballet. With that, I humbly apologize to her being caught within our brawl and and hope for a speedy recovery." said Tina.

Azula cocked an eyebrow "You're apologizing to that pathetic excuse of a ref? No, the person who you should be apologizing to is the person standing in front of you right now..." Azula started to walk closer to the champ.

"This isn't looking pretty..." Robin says

"It looks just alright to me." Dee smirked. "Azula is gonna show that chump who's boss."

Tina simply stood her ground "It's a damn shame that such a girl like yourself is acting like a spoiled brat . Ya gonna face the fact and realize that not every company, you can be number one, not every company is going to bow down and grant all your wishes, and and not everyone.." Tina step closer to Azula, causing them to almost touch faces. "... is going to lay down for a such a blowhard such as yourself..."

Azula took a step back, letting herself register in the last statement while having a little tweak in her eye. She quickly regained her posture, chuckling once again. "You really shouldn't have said that..." she dropped the mic and swing a right hook but the Blonde Bombshell blocked it and starts throwing a series of right hook herself at the Fire Princess, causing her to get press against the ropes!

"Tina is blasting the hell out of Azula!" Robin shouted.

"THAT OLD HAG CAN'T DO THAT!" Dee exclaimed.

On the ropes, Azula tries to shake the cobwebs out of her head BUT GET CLOTHESLINED OUT OF THE RING! Tina balance herself on the middle and top rope, egging Azula to get back in the ring.

"It looks like the southern girl haven't had enough." Robin said

"Oh she better have enough, if knows what's good for her..." Dee says.

The cameraman pans down to Azula, managed to pick herself and has a enraged look in her eye. She prepares to get back in the ring until suddenly...

"ENOUGH!" yelled someone in back.

"looks like the boss is pissed." Robin said

GAIA General Manager, Katherine McBride walked onto the stage with a mic in her hand. She started walking back and forth before finally speaking.

"Azula, I am sick and tired of you thinking you can rough shot all over the place. Now I advise you do not do anything stupid any farther and go straight to the back."

"The boss in laying down the law" Robin said

"She really didn't need come out here..." Dee said, annoyed with the General Manager.

Azula gave Tina a long stare that lasted several seconds before reluctantly walking away. On the stage, Azula brushed pass Katherine and said "I will get what I deserve and I won't let you deny it... " before seeping through the curtain but quickly gets her arm grabbed by the GM.

"looks like the boss didn't like those last few comments." Robin said.

Katherine swings around Azula so that she's looking straight at her."You know, since you got all of this pent up frustration, how about I do you a big favor and have you take someone that would definitely help you release all of it. So I hope you don't have any plans tonight because you'll be competing in that ring against. ..BAYONETTA!" The crowd exploded into cheers upon hearing the Voluptuous Witch name.

"It seems that the Fire Princess has quite the the dilemma on hand, facing the former Openweight Champion." Robin laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter, damnit!" said Dee. "It's outrage she have to go against at halfbreed slutbag!"

Azula simply balled up her fists, looking to strike the GM but finally opted not to and started marching to the back. Katherine then turned her attention to Tina

"And as for you, Miss Armstrong, you'll be pleased to know that tonight you'll be in the main event. And your opponent will be none other than the GAIA High Speed champion herself, Julie Starling! The crowd began to to cheer for the Cheerleading Zombie Slayer.

"You heard it right folks! Openweight champion vs High Speed champion tonight for the main event! Robin exclaimed.

"Not a fan of neither one of them, so I'm hoping for a botch fest between the chumps" Dee said.

**(Sweet Lady by Dale Oliver plays)**

Katherine proceed to go to the back as Tina step out of the ring and started walking up the ramp with a big smile on her face while saying "Well ain't that something..." off-mic.

Meanwhile by the ring, Annie Edison steps inside, as a small group of people in the front row begin to chant her name, making her blush madly. She raises up her mic.

"ladies and gentlemen, the opening contest is a scheduled for one fall!

**(No Way In Hell by Fit For Rivals plays)**

Pink and white lights begins whirling around the stage. The crowd began to boo loudly as Helga Pataki come through the curtains.

"Introducing first, from Hillwood City...HELGA PATAKI!" Annie announced.

"Helga has been a mainstay for quite a while here in Gaia but hasn't gotten the accolade she wished for" Robin says.

"I dig the unibrow bruiser but I knew the second she arrived here she was pretty much on borrowed time and was simply trying to catch that one last big run." Dee said.

Helga step through the ropes, as a few fans ruin pink and white streamers in the ring, she simply ignored the fans' appreciation and went towards her corner.

"And her opponent..." Annie announced before the music started.

**(Show Me Heaven by Saint ft. Suzanne Dee plays)**

A huge cheer comes from the crowd as blue and white lights begin flashing around the Grand Ballroom. After a few seconds, Wendy Marvell burst onto the stage alongside her partner and friend, Carla.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Carla, from Fiore, WENDY MARVELL!" Annie announced.

"Despite still being apart of our developmental league, Rose Academy, the current Aerial of Rose champion has been a impressing a lot of people what the wins she's been racking up." Robin says

"Wins against scrubs doesn't really count." Dee commented. "let's see how she does against a former Women's Champion like Helga."

Wendy runs down the ramp, high-fiving as many fans as she can while Carla tells her to reserve her stamina. Wendy's slides into the ring, where she is welcomed with dozens of blue and white streamers. She does a quick bow before heading to her respective corner.

"While their styles maybe clashing, you can be certain that it won't effect em down the least" Robin says.

"Unfortunately for our little Dragon Slayer, she found herself in a unfortunate predicament against someone who's willing to crush everyone in her quest for gold." Dee said.

**(Bell Rings)**

Wendy takes a deep breath before stepping out of her corner, she extend her right hand towards Helga in a sign of good sportsmanship, Helga stare at the Sky Dragon Slayer's hand for a few seconds before back slapping it away and blasting her with a Big Boot! She goes for the cover but only able to get a two count.

"Being courteous almost cost the pipsqueak the entire match." Dee said. "Hopefully she now realizes now that crap really doesn't means anything to someone like Helga."

Helga picks up Wendy throws her towards the corner, hitting the Young Wizard with right hands before pressing her forearm against her face. The ref begins to count but Helga let go before getting DQ, she grabbed a hold of Wendy's left arm and Irish Whip her into the opposite corner where she lands a Corner Clothesline. She proceeds to slap her a couple of times asking the Fairy Tail member if she had enough, which Wendy responded by nailing the Tomboy with a Mule Kick, causing her to stumble back a little bit. Wendy hops on the middle turnbuckle and jumps off with a Front Dropkick, catching the blonde in the chest. The Young Girl hops up and runs towards the rope before coming back with a Running Somersault Senton, she hooks the leg, 1...2...kickout!

"Wendy has done a good job recovering from Helga's early onslaught." Robin said.

"Well she better keep it up because the second Helga get back in control, she's good as dead." Dee says.

"The Sky Dragon Slayer continues keep up the momentum by stomping the brawler a couple of times before switching to several Elbow Drops. She tries going for another cover but it is only to get a one count. Wendy picks up Helga but gets a shot in the midsection for her troubles. Helga pulls down Wendy's head and started hitting her with Clubbing Forearm Shots to the back of the neck. She then Irish Whipped her towards the ropes, but the Dragon Slayer hops on the middle rope and bounce off with a Crossbody but get caught with a Ribbreaker! The blonde opted not to to go for the cover and start ramming a dozen or so Knee Drops onto the Young Wizard's left side.

"It looks like the rookie is paying the price for that desperation crossbody." Robin says.

"If there's one thing that Helga has learned in her years in wrestling, it's her capability to take advantage of rookie mistakes." Dee said.

Helga lifts Wendy up to a seated position and locks in a Grounded Abdominal Stretch, wrenching back on the injured ribs. The ref asked if the Sky Dragon Slayer if she wants to quit but Wendy says no, causing the tomboy to land several shots to the injury ribs. After a few seconds, Helga picks up Wendy and hook her up for a Gourdbuster, draping her onto the top rope by the announcer's table, she takes a few steps back before charging forward and blasting her with a vicious Soccer Kick that sends the Wizard Girl crashing to outside floor!

"AND IT'S GOOD!" Dee yelled before breaking into laughter.

Carla goes to her partner, trying to help her out but gets hit a Big Boot for her trouble by the Tough Girl from Hillwood City. Helga turns her attention back to Wendy but gets caught with a Flapjack onto announcer table by the Dragon Slayer!

"looks like Helga shouldn't kept her focus on Wendy, instead of dealing with non-competitor." Robin commented.

"Well maybe that freaking cat should of mind her damn business and let her friend get the ass whoopin that she deserves." Dee said.

Using this window of opportunity, Wendy rolls back into the ring and go to the far side to bounce off the ropes. Helga managed to collect her bearings, she gets up from the table and turns around...STRAIGHT INTO A SUICIDE DIVE, RAMMING HER BACK-FIRST INTO TABLE! Wendy gets straight back up gets in the ring once again, bouncing off the ropes... AND GOES THOUGH THE ROPES ONCE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER SUICIDE DIVE! The Sky Dragon Slayer isn't finished yet as she gets up once again and goes inside the ring and begins clapping, trying to rally up the crowd.

"looks like our young rookie is trying to go for the trifecta!" Robin said, eagerly waiting to see what happens next.

Wendy hits the ropes once again...AND HITS A THI- HELGA INTERCEPTS THE DIVE WITH A FOREARM SMASH TO THE TEMPLE! The Small Girl crumple to mat as the Unibrow Girl quickly takes advantage and goes for the pin. Dee begins to speak as the ref starts the count.

"And it's..."

1! (Hook!)

.

.

.  
2! (Line!)

.

.

.

WENDY KICKS OUT AT 2.6! (AND SINK- OH COME ON!)

"Close but no cigar..." Robin chuckled.  
Helga start pounding the mat in frustration before putting Wendy a Headlock. Meanwhile outside the ring, Carla begins slamming her paws on the steel steps, trying to get the fans completely behind Wendy.

"Look like Carla is trying everything in her power to boost the crowd to help her friend." Robin says.

"After that that hellacious Forearm Smash, I'm not even sure if the pipsqueak even know if she's still in a match." Dee says.

After being in the hold for about a minute, the Dragon Slayer begin stir, slamming her foot down a couple times in response to the fans. Despite still maintain a strong grip, Helga couldn't stop the Dragon Slayer from rising up. Wendy begins the fire of several Elbow Jabs to abdomen, causing the Tomboy to relinquish to hold. Wendy starts to run towards the ropes but stop midway to crack the pursuing Helga in the face with a Superkick. The Young Wizard leaps over the ropes and onto the apron, she springboards off...AND CONNECTS WITH CRUSHING FANG(RICOCHET'S CHOCOLATE RAIN)! Wendy hooks both legs!

1!

.

.

.  
HELGA KICKS OUT AT 1.999!

"Even with that picture perfect Superkick alongside with a Crushing Fang, Wendy couldn't even get a two count." Robin says.

"The little brat is now realizing the difference between facing rookies and facing a longtime veteran." Dee says.

The bewildered Wendy couldn't believe that the Unibrow Girl was able to kick out effortlessly. Wendy double slap herself in the cheeks, trying to wash away the shockness and goes straight to the apron again for another Crushing Fang. Helga gets back up as the Sky Dragon Slayer leaps off the rope...but Helga sidestepped to her left, causing Wendy to crash knees first to the mat! The Tomboy begins working once again on the left side of the Young Wizard by landing several stomps to the ribs. She follow up the stomps by lifting up the Young Wizard and putting her into another Abdominal Stretch, balling her free hand into a fist and starts grinding it on the injured ribs.

"It seems that Helga going back to her previous strategy of working on the injured ribs." Robin said.

"A smart decision if I do say myself" Dee says. "It's going to be quite hard trying to perform all those aerial move without feeling the pain from those ribs."

The Tomboy starts winching back on the hold, making the Dragon Slayer's eyes watered up. The ref began asking Wendy if she gives up but she continued to show resilience by refusing to quit. After several minutes in the hold, Wendy slowly begins wiggle herself out of the hold, nailing a Hip Toss in the process. Wendy catches the rising Helga with Dropkick, the Tomboy gets knock down but quickly gets back only to find herself getting hit with another Dropkick, Helga slowly gets up, allowing Wendy to take the advantage, kicking Helga in the mid-section then Irish whipping her to ropes, catching the Unibrow Girl during the comeback with a Headscissors Takedown that send her flying through the ropes and to the outside! Young Wizard measure up the tough girl before bouncing off the ropes...AND HITS THE SOMERSAULT PLANCHA ON TOP OF HELGA!

"THE SKY DRAGON SLAYER SOARED AND SCORED!" exclaimed Robin.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS SQUIRT GETTING ALL OF THIS ENERGY FROM!?" asked Dee.

"Cheers from the fans can be a mysterious thing at times.." replied Robin.

Wendy continues her momentum by throwing several punches to the skull of the Blonde Bruiser. She throws Helga back into the ring, the wizard goes for a pin, 1!...2!...Kickout! Wendy gets up and waits for Helga to rise. The Tomboy gets to knee and gets nailed across the jaw with a Shining Apprentice but the girl from Hillwood City refuse to go down. Wendy soon follows up from her previous strike, hooking Helga in a Headlock and driving her skull into the mat with a Snap DDT! Wendy goes for another pin...

1!

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

2.999! The crowd simply groaned, believing that was it.

"You going have to do a lot more than that to finish off Helga." Dee said.

"Very true but the veteran might not have enough left in the tank to take another move like that."

The Dragon Slayer picks herself up, wonding what it's gonna take to the get the three count. Carla quickly tells Wendy to not let her mind flounder and continue the assault, which Wendy does so by locking in a Sleeper while hitting Knee Strikes into the back of the blonde, retaliation for the previous attacks to her ribs. Nearly two minutes pass until the clear evidence of their strength came into place as the tomboy effortlessly begins to rise up, Wendy squeeze the hold tighter but gets caught with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Helga starts nursing her back as Wendy withers around in pain.

"Attacking the back of the veteran proves to be futile." Robin said.

"Geez, ya think.." Dee says in annoyance.

Helga managed to get back up but Wendy was able to stand up a bit quickly as she hooks the tomboy the nails the Bridging Fisherman's Suplex! 1...2...Helga Kicks out! The Sky Dragon Slayer starts picking up th-WENDY GETS NAILED WITH A RUDE SPINEBUSTER(DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER)! Helga cover Wendy.

"And this time, it's..." Dee says.

1! (HOOK!)

.

.

.

2! (LINE!)

.

.

.

.

2.999! (AND SINKE- DAMNIT! STAY DOWN YOU BRAT!)

The crowd starts chanting "This is awesome!" while both girl managed to get to vertical base. Two began trading off right hook, Helga slowly the turns up pace as the Sky Sorceress begins to stumble back. Helga push Wendy into the ropes and Irish Whiped Wendy to the opposite ropes, the Tomboy tries to hit the incoming wizard with a clothesline but Wendy ducks, hitting the Unibrow Girl on the rebound with a Sky Hook (Sling Blade). Wendy begins to drag Helga towards the nearby turnbuckle, trying to hit the Sky Twister Press(Corkscrew Moonsault). The Sky Sorceress gets up on top and leaps off...

.

.

.  
BUT HELGA ROLLS AWAY! WENDY IS ABLE TO LAND ON HER FOOT AND GETS HIT WITH A HARD CLOTHESLINE!

"The young wizard got her block rocked!" Robin exclaimed

"It's time to say bye bye to the squirt." Dee says.

Helga begins to admire her work before back stepping into the corner. She balls up her right fist, getting herself ready for Ol' Betsy(Knockout Punch).

"Looked like Ol' Betsy is cocked and loaded." Dee says.

"If that connects, the Sky Dragon Slayer can kiss this match goodbye." Robin said.

Helga waits until Wendy finally up, she charges out the corner and throws a right hook...

.

.

.

.

BUT THE YOUNG WIZARD IS ABLE TO HOOK AROUND HELGA, HITTING A CRUCIFIX DRIVER, SPIKING THE TOMBOY'S HEAD TO THE MAT! The ref start counting...

1! (Robin: Ol' Betsy is denied!)

.

.

.

2! (Dee: Kickout, Helga, KICK OUT!)

.

.

.

3! (Dee: AWWW DAMNIT!)

**(Bell rings/Show Me Heaven by Saint ft. Suzanne Dee plays)**

"Your winner of this match, WENDY MARVELL!" Annie announced.

"And the Sky Sorceress is able to pulled off the shocking victory!" Robin exclaimed.

"IT WAS A FLUKE I TELL YA, A DAMN FLUKE!" Dee

Wendy rolls out of the ring as Carla jumped into the young wizard's arms in celebration of her big win. Helga finally recovered and sees the two walking up the ramp. She tries chasing after them but falls down, clutching the back of her head.

"looks like the after effects of that Crucifix Driver is still taking its toll" Robin says.

"Of course she is. She almost got her damn neck broken." Dee says.

* * *

**(Backstage)**

We see Ulala standing at the interview area, getting ready for her guests.

"Hey there, space cats! Ulala here, and my guests at the time it is current GAIA Tag team Champ- suddenly Freddie Benson step into the camera's, whispering something into Ulala's ear before stepping out of view. "Correction, the current longest reigning GAIA Tag Team Champions, iGeneration.

Freddie comes back into view, alongside Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. The crowd starts booing at the sight of them.

"Carly, Sam, now last night at Showdown in the Sun, you successfully defended your titles, extending your impressive title reign to 14 months! One must wonder what's next for iGeneration?" Ulala asked. Carly steps forward first.

"You see, Ulala, it's pretty simple, continue being the most awesomest team in GAIA history. Last night, we pretty much breeze through those magical preteens, Emissaries Of Light like a tissue in a hurricane. I'm sorry to say this...but I actually believes that the the challengers have gotten easier each time.

"...But what about the Anarchy Sisters..." Ulala asked, causing Sam steps forwards, snatching the mic from Ulala's hands.

Listen here, galactic bimbo, we've beaten in those two jokes time and time again yet surprisingly they get title shots despite not need to earning them. At this point, they're basically our personal jobbers that we call upon on whenever we feel like getting a warm-up for REAL opponents. Sam hears the crowd start booing once again, several sections start chanting "You suck". You see these morons in NYC need to learn to get behind winners...*points to herself and Carly*... instead of still clinging on to those failure angels. Sam hands over the mic to Carly.

"You don't remain champions for over a year by luck. Emissaries Of Light, The G.B.S.P., Team WOOHP, The Kamikaze Typhoon, Chiyo-chan & Sakaki, and The P.S.A. ALL of them stepped up to the plate and tried hitting that big home run...*pats on her tag belt*...yet they strike out every single time...*looks at Ulala*... yet you talked about a bunch of losers that we beaten so many time that I've started counting on my toes to keep up count.

"And I'm pretty sure those toes are freaking disgusting..." someone said off camera. The camera pans over towards the voice to reveal Panty Anarchy, her sister Stocking Anarchy was right next to her but was in her own world, munching on some strawberry pocky. iGeneration along with Freddie stares at the fallen angels with disgusted. Freddie is the first to speak to them.

"Ummm... Do you two have any business with the champs, maybe congratulated them for being a much superior team than...you two broads."

"Shut it, bitch boy." Panty said, causing the crowd to start snickering.

Stocking takes a second from eating her pocky to say something. "I think nancy boy is a much better name for him."

"No, bitch boy is much better" Panty says, crossing her arms.

"Nancy Boy!"

"Bitch Boy!"

"NANCY BOY!"

"BITCH BOY!"

"ENOUGH!" Freddie screamed, causing his voice to crack, all the girls give him a confusing look as well as making the crowd break out in laughter.

"Wow...well this quick chat was all fun and pretty weird *looks at Freddie* but we have a number one contender match to win, Panty starts walking towards the ring, Stockings finish her pocky and simply nod disapprovingly at Freddie before following her sister.

* * *

**(Commercial Break)**

We return to Annie, once again in the ring.

"ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Number One Contender Match for the GAIA Tag Team Championship

**(Fan Fanfare! by Sweet Diva plays)**

A mix red, pink and lavender lights begins shining across the stage as both Sakura Hagiwara and her partner, Elena Miyazawa steps out to moderate response from the crowd. they proceeds to jog down the ramp, waving and smiling to the fans.

"Introducing first, from japan, Sakura Hagiwara and Elena Miyazawa...SWEET DIVA!" Annie announced.

"Hello folks and welcome back to GAIA Impulse! Robin says. Before the break it seems that we had our self a little confrontation between the tag champs and the Angels of Debauchery."

"A LITTLE confrontation? Dee questioned. "They rudely interrupted the champs' interview, made fun of Carly's feet, and questioned their dear good friend and manager sexuality.

"It seems pretty alright to me. They simply tried to light a fire underneath the champions. They only have themselves to blame for saying that competition had gotten weaker for them." Robin says.

Sakura and Elena steps inside the ring and goes to opposite top turnbuckles, they both waves to the crowd before backflipping onto the mat, high fiving each other.

"Sakura and Elena, despite their age, are quite the workhorses." Robin says. "From them working in separate promotion in Japan, to performing at sold out arenas alongside their fellow Sweet Diva members, to now wrestling together in Rose Academy. One must wonder where they get all this energy from?"

"Maybe their fun bags holds the answer." Dee answered, somewhat mesmerized by their bust size. "Seriously, what the hell are they feeding these girls in Japan?" She starts staring at at her own bust.

"Even though I stay there for a while, I'm still perplexed at seeing girls like that." Robin says. She adjusted her coat, feeling a bit self-conscious about her own bust as well.

**(Fly Away by Teddyroid plays)**

All the lights in the Grand Ballroom goes down and mixture of red purple and white lights begin strobing around the arena as the several fans by the ramp start banging rhythmically on barricade, eagerly awaiting for the Fallen Angels. Seconds pass until finally the Angels of Debauchery step onto the stage to a MASSIVE ovation from the crowd, they starts walking down the ramp as some fans thrown their streamers prematurely.

"And their opponents, from Heaven via Daten City, Panty and Stocking, THE ANARCHY SISTERS!" Annie announced.

"And this ruckus crowd is loving them self some angels!" Robin exclaimed.

"It figures they would, those two fit right at home with these Yankees-loving greaseballs." Dee says. "You could easily plopped them down in Times Square among these idiots, and they wouldn't be able to tell whether or not they're higher beings"

The sisters both reached the ring, The Gothic Lolita is the first to step inside, entering in a Melina-like fashion, while her nympho sister decides to slide in the ring in a old school Nigel McGuinness-type of way, causing a lot of cat calls and hollering by several of male audience members. The Angels soon swatted away the idols to their respective corners allowing them to bask in the middle of the ring as a bombardment of red, purple, and white streamers comes down upon them.

"And it appears that the The Angels has this crowd eating out of the palms of their hands." Robin said.

"I would too if I entering the ring like a bunch of whores." Dee commented.

**(Bell Rings)**

Both teams huddled up in their respective corners for a few moments to decide on who to start first, Panty step forward as Sakura does the same.

"Looks like the Sex-Crazed Angel and the Central Vocalist will start off this match." Robin commented.

The crowds begin chanting "Anarchy" as both girls begins to circle around each other until finally locking up, Sakura catches panty with a Headlock but the Wily Angel is able to counter by grabbing a chunk of hair and and yanking her backwards to the mat, she goes for the pin but only able to get a one count. Panty stands up and gets admonished by ref, which the blonde reply by saying "Calm your your tits alright." She picks up the Black Haired Idol and hits a Scoop Slam before trying to put her in a Headlock but get caught with a Grounded Headscissor Takedown. The Sweet Diva leader starts applying the hold tighter, slowly making the Blonde Angel face go blue. The Angel is able to cartwheels out of the hold and tries catching the now face-grounded Sakura with a Facelock but The Idol is able to backpedal on all fours, Sakura gets up and hits the Dropkick but Panty is able to swat it away by sidestepping, The Nympho waits for Sakura to get to a knee before dashing forward with Shot From Heaven (Superkick to a kneeling or seated opponent) but get caught with a Rollup! 1...2...2.3! Both girls gets to a knee, finding themselves in a stalemate as the crowd start applauding.

"Both girls are managing very well against each other." Robin says.

"I'm surprised as well." Dee says "I would have thought the the Dirty Angels would have dominated this match from the get go."

Both girls stands up and walk to their corners, tagging in their partners. The Angelic Goth steps in with a smirk on her face, while the Tomboy Idol walk in with a determined look in her eyes. The two dashed at each other but Elena is a bit quicker, catching the goth with a boot to the mid-section, dropping her with a Gutwrench Suplex before quickly locking in a Keylock! Stocking struggle around but is able to put a foot on the bottom rope, causing Elana to break the hold.

"And the student of Juri Sanada is showing her submission prowess from that transition."

"Looks like Stocking got a bit too cocky on that one." Dee said.

Stocking gets up as Elena starts lighting up her chest with a flurry of Shoot Kicks to the targeted arm, sending the Gluttonous Angel back to mat, allowing the Second-In-Command to stomp on Stocking's right arm multiple times. Elena pulls up Stocking by her arm, wrenching it before going to her corner to tag in Sakura. The Lead Idol stands on the top turnbuckle and drops down with a Double Axe Handle onto the injured arm. She continues her partner's gameplan by wrenching the bad arm and connecting with a Hook Kick, The Goth gets lifted again as Sakura nailed her with Hammerlock Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Sakura tags in Elena and the former Blue Panther goes up top and leaps off with a Moonsault but Sugar Crazed Angel gets her knees up! Elena rolls around in pain, allowing Stocking to tag in her sister, Panty slingshot over the ropes and hits the Elbow Drop onto the Idol Tomboy's head. The Nympho Angel then stands up Elena and Irish whipped her into the neutral corner and hits the Step-Up High Knee, causing Elena fall down to the bottom turnbuckle, Panty takes a few steps back and begin clapping before running towards Elena and nailing the Bronco Buster! The Angel of Lust pulls the Orange Haired Idol out of the corner and hooks the leg, 1...2...2.5!

"Much like Wendy, the rookies from Rose Academy are showing their resiliency." Robin said.

"You pretty much have to have resiliency when you have the Hinomoto Girls as head trainers, they make Bill DeMott looks like Barney the Dinosaur." Dee said

The Lustful Angel decides to go for a leg submission but Elena pushes her off, allowing the former Lead Vocalist to make the lunged tag to the current Lead Vocalist. Sakura Springboards off the rope, hitting Panty with a Clothesline, Sakura looks to finish the match right then with a Misaki Special(Wrist Lock Hammerlock Bridging German Suplex) but Panty is able to weigh herself down, after a couple of attempts, Sakura gives up and lands a couple of Forearm Shots to the back of Panty's head. Sakura hooks Panty in a Full Nelson and drills her with a Bridging Snap Dragon Suplex! The referee starts the count.

1!

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.  
PANTY KICK OUTS AT 2.888!

"The bimbo almost got the whore." Dee says.

Sakura tags Elnlea but gets hit with a couple shots to the abdomen, The Lustful Angel tries to go for the desperation tag but Elena grabs a chunk of the Angelic Blonde hair and yank her down to the mat, payback from Panty's earlier hair pulling towards Sakura.

"Elena gain some retribution for Sakura with that hair pull." Robin says.

The ref warns Elena but she simply ignored it, Irish Whipping Panty to the ropes, Elena bends down, looking for a Back Body Drop on the rebound but gets caught with a Soccer Kick to the face, courtesy of the Angel of Lust, Panty follows the kick by jumping up and connecting with Erogenous Zone(Jumping DDT), she covers Elena, 1...2...2.4! Panty drags Elena towards her corner, tagging in her gothic sister, Stocking comes in, stomping into the Tomboy, the Gluttony Angel then pulls Elena to the middle of the ring and gives her a Snap Suplex, she rolls over and gets up again for another Snap suplex, she twist over one more and stands up for one more Snap Suplex, completing the Sugar Rush(Three Amigos), the Goth pins the former Blue Panther, 1...2.. Elena kick outs at 2.222! Stocking pickups Elena, whipping her to a neutral corner, Stocking begins Foot Choking her, letting go before the five count. Stocking grabs a hold of Elena and start bashing her in the skull with multiple Knee Strikes. The Gothic Angel then proceeds to hits a Scoop Slam, Stocking hops on the middle turnbuckle and jumps off for a Diving Elbow Drop...that missed!

"And the Junk Food Loving Angel crashed and burned." Robin says

"The Soon-Diabetic Goth got a bit too cocky." Dee smirked.

Elena begins her payback on the now standing Stocking, grabbing a hold of The Goth Girl's arm, yanking it down with a vicious Snap Arm Wrench, she locks in a Fujiwara Armbar. Stocking begins wiggling around, trying to reach the ropes but Elena pulls the goth back to the middle of the ring, locking in the Armbar again. After seeing her sister struggled for about a minute, The Nympho rush into the ring and stomps on Elena's head, causing the hold to be broken. Elena gets up in anger and the Sex Loving Angel and Former Lead Vocalist starts brawling, Sakura soon comes in the ring as well, grabbing ahold of Panty and Biel Throws her over the top rope, causing her to crash to the floor! The ref starts yelling at Sakura to get out of the ring, Stocking tries Clotheslining Sakura but it proved to be a big mistake as Elena counters from out of nowhere with a Double Knee Armbreaker!

"That right arm of Stocking must screaming in pain right now." Robin says "It's only a matter of time before Elena taps out Stocking.

"I'm actually surprised she hasn't given up already. I can already see the bruises on her arm." Dee says.

The Idol Tomboy sizes up the rising Angelic Goth, striking the bad arm again with a Thrust Kick. Elena signals for the end as began stalking the Gluttonous Angel, Elena lunges at the bad arm, trying to connect with another Fujiwara Armbar but Stocking managed to twist around and push her away! Stockings goes for a Big Boot but Elena catches the leg, lifting her up for THE JULI CRUSH(AIR RAID CRASH)! She hooks Stocking and yells at the ref to make the pin!

1!

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.  
2.999! The crowd sighed in relieved.

"Nearly had another upset win by a rookie!" Robin exclaimed

"Come on, fatass! You're making all the other veterans looks bad!" Dee yelled.

Elena start dragging up Stocking, staring at her eyes and gives her cut throat taunt before lifting her up another Juri Cru-STOCKING COUNTERS WITH A SUNSET FLIP PIN!

1!

.

.

.  
2!

.

.

.

.  
ELENA KICKS OUT AT 2.888!

"The Suger Loving Goth almost a managed to squeak away with win!" Robin says.

Both girls gets to a vertical base, Stocking hits the on-coming Elena with a Inverted Atomic Drop and follows up with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! The Gluttony Angel picks up Elena for Stocking Donut(Johnny Gargano's Hurts Donut), she lifts her up...

.

.

.

.

Elena begins to twist around a little bit too quickly...

.

.

.

.

AND DRAGS THE GOTH ANGEL DOWN WITH A HIGH-ANGLE FUJIWARA ARMBAR! The crowd starts pleading towards Stocking to not give up!

"And Elena able to floats over into a impressive counter!" Robin says.

The Goth Angel eyes nearly bulge out as her hands start waving inches off the mat, the crowd starts chanting "Please don't tap!" Panty finally managed to get herself back on a apron, yelling at her sister to not give up against some goddamn Idol! Several minutes passed as Stocking slowly gets close to the bottom rope, but Elena realize the situation and drags her back towards the middle but Stocking springs up and take down the Orange Haired Idol with a Double Leg Takedown! She keeps hold of Elena's legs and folds up in a Jackknife Hold! 1...2...Elena breaks free at 2.7! Stocking quickly gets up in leaps forward to her sister, getting the tag! Panty comes in like a wildfire, drilling Elena with a right hook, blasting the incoming Sakura with a Step-Up Ezuguri! The Sex Angel lifts up Elena into a Canadian Backbreaker, looking for hit the Pantry Dropper (Yujiro Takahashi's Tokyo Pimps) but Sakura managed to pull Elena off of Panty, The Angelic Nympho turns around and gets taken off her feet will Flying Hip Attack from Sakura. The Central Vocalist runs towards stocking and knocked her off the apron with a Dropkick while Elena picks up Panty, Sakura runs back towards them, and the two hooks both arms of the Blonde Angel AND NAILED PANTY WITH A DOUBLE BRAINBUSTER! The Idols pins Panty! 1...2...PANTY KICKS OUT AT 2.999! Both girls stares at each other in shock until they finally decide to picks up the Angel of Lust and signal for end as they take Panty to their corner, planning to end a match with Sweet Dreams(The SAT'S Spanish Fly)

"If Sweet Diva is able to hit Sweet Dreams, you can definitely be certain that Katherine along with the head honcho, Sylvia will definitely take a huge evaluation of the entire roster." Robin said.

"I'm kinda wishing for it now." Dee says. "Help gets all the crack eggs out of the company."

The Idols places The Lust Angel on the top turnbuckle as they follow suit, all three are barely standing up top and the Sweet Diva members screams "SWEET DREAMS!" as they finally adjust thems-STOCKING BREAKS UP SWEET DREAMS BY KNOCKING SAKURA TO THE FLOOR! Stocking goes to the outside and starts drilling the Central Vocalist with a barrage of punches! Elena sees the carnage going on but decides to go for a one woman Sweet Dreams, she flips backward...

.

.

.

.  
BUT PANTY MIRACULOUSLY LANDS ON HER FEETS AND CRACKED THE SEATING ELENA IN THE FACE WITH SHOT WITH HEAVEN! SHE HOOKS ELENA LEG!

1!

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

3!

**(Bell Rings/Fly Away by Teddyroid plays)**

"Your winner of the match and number one contenders for the GAIA Tag Team Championship, The Anarchy Sisters!" announced Annie.

"It's didn't look pretty but the Fallen Angels was able to come away with the victory." Robin says.

"Ugh! How to do they seriously believe their showing in that match makes them worthy contenders?" Dee questioned. "Looks like iGeneration got themselves another easy victory."

"With Fall Frenzy a few weeks away, I can't help but wonder if they're gonna be in the right mindset to take on the Tag Champs." Robin pondered.

The camera zoom to sisters as the exit the ring begins walking towards the cameraman. The they both signalled that the belt are coming around their waist as Stocking says "Carly...Sam...you bitches better start repenting!" Panty simply yelled "Because those damn titles coming home to us!" The two begins walking to the back. Meanwhile backstage, iGeneration are watching the Angels on a television monitor, Freddie pats them both on the back and says "The match is pretty much in the bag."

* * *

**(Meanwhile somewhere in the back)**

A split screen is shown. One side is the former 2-time GAIA High Speed Champion, Ling Xiaoyu, feeding her buddy, Panda a piece of bamboo stick. On the other side, the girl mostly known as Osaka, Ayumu Kasuga it's getting some last minute encouragement from her fellow Knuckleheads, Tomo Takino and Kagura.

"We got ourselves a battle between schoolgirls coming up next." Robin says before the camera cuts to commercial.

* * *

**(Commercial break)**

The program returns with "Are You Ready?" by Minmi playing throughout the speakers. The camera pans to Ayumu already in the ring with the other Knuckleheads on the outside, Annie starts to speak.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, already in the ring, representing the Knuckleheads and being accompanied by Tomo Takino and Kagura, from Osaka, Japan, AYUMU "OSAKA" KASUGA! Annie announced as dozen of purple streamers are thrown inside, causing the Osakan to try and catch em all. The crowd burst into laughter.

"That girl ain't right." Dee says in a Hank Hill-like voice.

**(Shangri-La by Denki Groove plays)**

Neon Pink lights begins flashing on the stage as the Chinese Schoolgirl and Tekken veteran, Ling Xiaoyu appears stage while riding on Panda, they both are waving around before heading down to the ring, while the crowd gives them a warm ovation.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Panda...LING XIAOYU!

"Despite being down on her luck these past few weeks, the former 2-time GAIA High Speed Champion has managed keep a positive outlook." Robin said.

"The longer she keeps this 'positive outlook', the longer she gonna lose matches." Dee said. "She need to start showing some damn ruthless aggression in that ring."

The two reached the ring, panda begins raising herself up, allowing Xiaoyu to stands on the Panda Bear's shoulder and leaps into the ring, the fans greeted her with pink and orange streamers. The High Spirited Girl walks to her corner and awaits for the match to begin.

**(Bell rings)**

Both girls walk to the middle and locks up. For about 30 seconds, both girls struggle to get the upper hand on each other until the Osakan managed to take control and starts pushing her towards the nearby corner, the ref begins the five count and Ayumu breaks the hold, simply staring at the Martial Artist until she delivered a HARD slap to the face, causing Xiaoyu to start fuming. Sensing immediate danger, Osaka makes a mad dash out of the ring, with the Dancing Phoenix pursuing her in anger, Ayumu quickly run inbetween her stablemates, preventing Xiaoyu from getting her hands on the airhead.

"Osaka is pretty damn lucky that Tomo and Kagura is out there alongside her or she would have been mincemeat right now." Robin says.

"Well it still might happen..." Dee says as she pointed towards Xiaoyu who starts whistling... which causes Panda at the start charging at the Knuckleheads.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Tomo screamed as she along with her other Knucklehead starts running around the outside in terror.

"And it looks like bamboo stick won't only be the only meal she'll be having tonight." quipped Robin.

"Are you really loving this sort of action right now?" asked Dee.

"Yes...yes I am..." A deadpan Robin replied, she suddenly pulled out a bag of popcorn and stars eating.

"Where the hell did you... Ah the hell with it..." said Dee, grabbing a few some popcorn from Robin, causing the Canadian to slap her hand away.

After making several laps, all three girls runs inside the ring, preventing the Panda Bear from attacking them, Tomo and Kagura slides underneath the bottom rope by the ramp, running to the back while panda chased them, leaving their Osakan friend to fend for herself against Martial Artist. Ayumu and Xiaoyu meet face to face once again, Osaka drops to her knees, begging for forgiveness but the High Spirited Girl wasn't having none of it and stars delivering a dozen or so Shoot Kick to the Osakan's chest until finishing off a Roundhouse Kick! She covers Osaka, 1...2...2.7!

"You already made your bed, Osaka, so you better learn to sleep in it." commented Robin.

Ayumu gets up, clutching her chest while Xiaoyu grabs ahold of her and Irish whipped her onto the ropes, catching her with a Flapjack, she gets on top of the Osakan and locks in Hydrangea (Tsukushi's Twinkle Star Lock), wrenching back on the hold, causing Ayumu to starts flailing around in agony. Xiaoyu becomes bored and let go of the whole after having it on for a minute, to take several steps back as she awaits for Ayumu to get up, allowing her to hit Human Hurdle(Kenny Omega's Kotaro Krusher) but Osaka was able to counter it, stepping backward during Xiaoyu's jump, enabling the Osakan to hits the Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster!  
She goes for the pin, 1…2…2.4!

"Huh, it appears that the airhead got a brain after all." Dee says.

Osaka gets to a knee, realizing that she's in nearly gassed right now she decided to end the match right now with the G.T.O/Go To Osaka(Cheech's The Deluxe), he starts clubbing the back of Xiaoyu in preparation, she's finally lifts her up in the Canadian Backbreaker and yelled "It's time to go on a trip!" She twists Martial Artist off of her...

.

.

.  
The Osakan lifts her knee up...

.

.

.  
AND THE G.T.O. CON-DRAGON SCREW COUNTER BY XIAOYU AT THE LAST SECOND!

"Xiaoyu was able to deny the G.T.O. With that impressive counter!" Robin says.

The Osakan begin hobbling on one leg until the High Spirited Girl catches her with the Lotus Twist (Lightning Spiral)! Xiaoyu sits on top of Osaka and hooks a leg.

Dee simply facepalms before speaking "You can count all day ref because it is..."

1!... (Hook...)

.

.

.

2! (Line...)

.

.

.

.

3! (And Sinker!)

**(Bell rings/Shangri-La by Denki Groove plays)**

"Your winner of the match, LING XIAOYU!" Annie announced.

"SEE! She tapped into some ruthless aggression and got the W, she should be thanking me for that win...or better yet, paying me." Dee smirked.

"Being aggressive definitely did played a big part in her getting a victory." Robin said. "Hopefully Ayumu will learn next time to never slap someone you can't handle."

Xiaoyu sees the returning Tomo and Kagura back to ringside, she allows them to drag The Osakan out of the ring before returning to celebrating her win.

* * *

**(Backstage in the CEO office)**

GAIA Majority Owner and CEO, Sylvia Christel is on the phone as two female bodyguard are beside her. The Owner nods several time until huge smile is shown on her face as she hangs up.

"I'm guessing everything turned out well?" asked the blonde bodyguard known as Mature.

"Indeed it has my dear." Sylvia replied. "All that needs to be done now is for her to sign this *holds up a contract* and GAIA will go to places it has never seen before, with her in the forefront.

"I'm actually surprised she took the deal." the redhead bodyguard known as Vice says. "Given amount of money she's makin with-"

"No no no...don't say that name around here." Sylvia cuts off Vice."

"My apologies Miss Christel." Vice does a apologetic bow. Suddenly someone starts knocking on the door.

"Come in." The Ukrainian girl says. The door opens up, as the GAIA Television Champion, Miu Kazashiro and Yuki Jojima walks through the door, the K.R.C. Chairwoman is wearing a neckbrace, a result from her match last night against Lucy Ashley. A mixed reaction is heard from the crowd, mainly due to the fan-favorite Yuki being there.

"My goodness, I always heard that Lucy's Running Big Boot is vicious but to nearly break your neck quite astonishing." Sylvia says.

"Well she didn't succeed in doing that nor taking this *points to her TV title on her shoulder* away for me." Miu chuckles, causing her to clutch her neck in pain." the fans starts booing, disappointed that the Amanogawa Queen's reign didn't end at Showdown in the Sun.

"Well regardless of that, I did promise Tv executives that you'll be having a match tonight...but it appears that won't happen." Sylvia said.

I know and I'm truly sad that I won't be able to wrestle in front of my adoring fans..." Miu smiled, causing the crowd to start booing once again. "But I do have the next best thing *pushes Yuki in front of her* Yuki would love to take my place."

"Wha- I do?..." a confused Yuki asked. Miu turns her around and begins pleading to her.

"Please, just this one little favor until I fully recovered." the fans starts up a "No" chant, in hopes of Yuki rejecting her friend's request. The Space Otaku ponders for a few seconds before speaking.

"...Sure..." Yuki says. The crowd groaned and boos. Miu embraces Yuki in a big hug.

"Thanks Yuki, you're the best." Miu says. The camera pans around to Yuki's back, revealing a devilish smirk on the TV Champ's face.

* * *

**(The camera returns to Ringside)**

"It appears that the So-called Queen managed to trick her good friend in order to get a night off." Robin says.

"Trick her?" Dee replied. "Miu loves Yuki like a little sister, she unselfishly taking herself take of the spotlight so that Yuki can shine.

**(Stardust by Kazsin plays)**

Blue and Orange lights begin shining on top of the stage before splitting apart and strobing across the Manhattan Center. Several seconds pass until the Space Otaku steps out to a big ovation from the crowd. She crouched down for a second before springing up and doing her best friend Gentaro "Uchu Kita" pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Amanogawa High School in Japan...YUKI JOJIMA!" Annie announced. The crowd bursts into cheers once again.

"Yuki, much like Wendy Marvell, are often consider the soon to be successors of Reiko Hinomoto's style of wrestling." Robin says. "Both girls, since their arrival have done a good job learning from their teacher's craft, all while putting a little twist to it.

"Geez, you're making it sound like the girl died or something..." Dee says. "Hopefully they hasn't learned to to wear skimpy bikini nor wrestle in a mud pit like their teacher."

Yuki jumps up a couple time before making a mad dash towards the ring, sliding in while blue and orange streamers comes down, she gets up and turns her attention to stage.

**(Monster by Jim Johnson plays)**

"Oh crap..." the only words that Robin could say, realizing who about to come out.

The lights underneath the stage begins growing dark purple and fog began to emanated. The woman infamously known as the Black Monster slowly emerging onto the stage from the fog.

"And her opponent, from Endiness, she is The Black Monster...ROSE! Annie. The crowd gives the Dark Dragoon a negative reaction.

"Well Miu definitely took the perfect opportunity to chickened out of a match." Robin says.

"What part of 'SHE INJURED' don't you understand?" Dee asked

Rose start marching down to the ring, she hops on the apron and steps inside, black and purple streamers rain down on the Female Warrior as she stands face to face with Yuki, the Space Otaku refusing to let Rose intimidate her. The ref nervously looks at the two before starting the match.

**(Bell Rings)**

The two starts the match with a bang by throwing a flurry of Forearm Shots to each other faces. Yuki start gaining momentum, sending Rose to the ropes, the Space Otaku Irish whipped the Black Monster to opposite ropes but Rose counters with a Irish Whip of her own, nailing the returning High Schooler with a big Back Body Drop. Rose starts giving Yuki a couple of stump to the head before picking her up and Biel Throws the Space Otaku into the near-by corner, but Yuki springs out, jumping on the Black Monster with Lou Thesz Press, Yuki began striking Rose with a couple of punches, she quickly gets up in runs towards the corner where she hops on the top turnbuckle, Rose slowly gets up and get caught with Diving Crossbody by the Space Otaku, Yuki hooks the leg but barely gets a one count.

"So far Yuki is looking great in this impromptu match." Robin said

"Of course she is." Dee says. "She showing off the potential that Miu sees within her."

Yuki picks up Rose but almost gets caught with a Whip Smack (Spinning Back Fist), which she ducks with ease and knocking Rose back down a with Superkick. She runs to the ropes and hits Rose with a Springboard Moonsault, she springs up again to do a repeat performance, she grabs ahold of Rose leg again, 1!...2!..Rose kicks out again at 2! Yuki tries picking up Rose but gets pushed to the farthest side of the ring with authority. The camera pans to the furious look on Rose's face, Yuki begins recovering from the push, but get caught with a Big Boot across the jaw, Rose grabs ahold of Yuki's head and starts slamming it on the mat, causing the ref to admonished her, Rose grabs ahold of the ref and pushes her aside.

"Rose is definitely pushing her luck right now." Robin said.

"I'll do the same damn thing if I was a woman like Rose." Dee says.

The Black Monster tosses the Space Otaku the outside as the ref begins to count, Rose drops down and tucks Yuki inbetween her legs, She stares at the camera before saying "This is your fault, Miu!" before lifting up the Space Otaku and POWEBOMBED YUKI ON THE APRON! Rose bend down and hook Yuki in a Headlock, dragged the Space Case to another part of the ring, she looks at the crowd and yelled "This is also your fault!" AND HITS YUKI WITH ANOTHER APRON POWERBOMB! The Space Otaku is simply a lump of flesh right now as the Dark Dragoon grabs ahold of Yuki's hair and begins dragging her towards the commentary area, Rose stop in front of the announce table.

"Come on! That's enough dammit!" yelled Robin, wanting Rose to stop this brutality.

"Yeah...that might not be the wisest decision..." Dee says, slowly scooting away to make a run of it, if Rose decides turns her onslaught towards them.

The Black Monster breaks the 10 count before pointing at Robin and says "You can blame yourself for this one.." BEFORE SNAP POWEBOMBING THE K.R.C. PRESIDENT ON THE FLOOR! Rose steps inside nonchalantly and starts tells the ref to restart the 10 count for Yuki, which the ref begins to, in fear of suffering the same fate as Yuki.  
1!

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.  
"I really hope Miu is happy seeing her friend getting picked apart like this." Robin says, disgusted with the TV Champ.

3!

.

.

.

"Well Yuki did her best but Rose is on a whole another level." Dee says.

.

.

.

4!

.

.

.  
Rose starts yawning as she leans on the ropes on opposite ropes.

.

.

.

.  
5! Yuki slowly began to stir.

.

.

.

6!  
"And it appears that Yuki isn't dead yet" Dee says.

.

.

.

.  
Yuki starts crawling to the ring, and begins to pull herself up.

.

.

.

.  
7!

"Stay down kid, this match isn't worth jeopardizing your career." Robin pleaded.

.

.

.

.

.  
8!

.

.

.

9!

.

.

.

.

AND TE- YUKI SLIDES IN BEFORE THE TEN COUNT! The crowd starts chanting "Yuki", in hopes of building up the Space Otaku's spirit.

"After the barrage of vicious Powebombs, Yuki managed to get in a ring by the skin of her teeth." Robin says.

Rose sighs in annoyance, walking towards to Yuki, where the Space Case was waiting with a surprise Low Dropkick to the left knee of the Dark Dragoon. Yuki uses the top rope to pulls herself, the sprints towards Rose, delivering a Original Shining Wizard! Yuki stands and waits of Rose to get up, she runs at the Black Monster, in hopes of connecting with the Satellite DDT(Tilt-a-Whirl DDT), but Rose counters with a backbreaker mid rotation! Rose yanks up Yuki and Irish whips her the corner as she followed suit, Yuki, trying for another miracle, scales up to turnbuckle and is able to connect with Space Flow (Whisper in the Wind)! Yuki rolls over for pin! 1!...2!...ROSE IS ABLE TO KICKS OUT AT 2.888! Yuki couldn't help but slam her fist to the mat, disappointed that it wasn't enough.

"Despite finding her second wind, Yuki still isn't able to put down the Black Monster." Robin says

"She should've used that second wind to high tail it outta there." Dee says.

The Space Otaku begins lifting up Rose, hooking the Dark Dragoon for a JAXA Drop(Twist of Fate) but Rose grab hold of Yuki's waistline during the turn, flipping Yuki over with a Overhead German Suplex...but the Space Case lands on her feet! Yuki kicks the rising Rose in the mid section and the JAXA Drop connects on the second try! Yuki drags Rose to the nearby corner, looking to finish the match with the Moon Dive(Spiral Tap). She gets up top, pumping up her fist and dives off...to the waiting knees of Rose! The Space Otaku gets up, you know holding her back in p-WHIP SMACK FINDS IT'S MARK! Rose grabs hold of the falling Yuki AND SENTS HER CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT WITH DEATH DIMENSION(BACKDROP DRIVER)! The Black Monster keeps the hold on!  
1!

.

.

.

.  
2!

.

.

.

.  
3!

**(Bell Rings/Monster by Jim Johnson plays)**

"Your winner of the match, The Black Monster...ROSE!" Annie announced.

" Yuki despite fighting tooth and nail against everything that Rose gave to her, couldn't overcome the Whip Smack/Death Dimension combination." Robin says.

"Enough feeling sorry for her, let's talk about the true victim in this match, Miu." Dee says "Because of Yuki losing the match, the champ stock is probably falling rapidly, she could be losing sponsorships as we speak!"

"You can be quite the bitch sometimes, you know that. Robin says.

Rose leaves the ring, allowing the medical staff to help out Yuki. The Space Otaku gingerly gets up thanks to them and proceed to go to the back.

* * *

**(Backstage)**

The camera pans to the High Speed Champion, stretching before her main event match against Tina, unaware that Haru Miura is standing right behind her.

"Umm..Juliet, Haru hopes that she isn't interrupting anything" Haru asked nervously. Juliet turns to see the interviewer.

"Oh hey, Haru." Juliet says while smiling, she switches from a Full Locust to Bow. "It's cool, I got a whole lot of time before main event.

"Well Haru was wonding how you feel about stepping into your first main event?" the Cheerleading Zombie Slayer switches to a Fixed Firm Pose before speaking.

"Well I definitely be lying to you if I didn't say I wasn't worry about going up against one of the foremothers of GAIA, one of the longest reigning Openweight Champion since its inception ten years ago. In my two years of being here *switches to a Half Tortoise Pose*, I been able to see her overcome odds the likes of no one has seen before. But despite that, I feels pretty damn confidence in that all I need to do is finish her off with one Chainsaw Blaster...*goes into a Camel Pose* ...and I'll be automatically place in the front of the line for a World Title shot.

"Haru thanks you for taking up a little bit of your time to talk to her" The cosplayer says.

* * *

**(Ringside)**

**(#1 Da Woman by Tricky)**

Red and blue lights swirls around the stage until finally stopping by the entrance way, the Umbra Witch steps out into view, as a big cheer begin ringing throughout the Manhattan Center.

"The following matchup is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Vigrid, BAYONETTA!" Annie announced.

"Voluptuous witch called Bayonetta has been impressing everyone since her arrival 3 years ago." Robin said. "Come having near year long undefeated streak during her rookie year to becoming the only rookie to captured the International Championship.

"Yeah but the despite all of that, she's going to be graveling at the feet of the Fire Princess herself." Dee says.

The Umbra Witch begins strutting down the ramp, a playful smirk is shown on her face as her step through the crowd welcomes the Femme Fatale with black, gold, and midnight blue streamers. Bayonetta blows several kisses to the fans before waiting for Azula.

(Gasoline by Porcelain and the Tramp plays)

Crimson lights begins glowing on the stage as the Fire Princess returns, she starts making a beeline to the ring, completely ignoring all the jeers from the hostile New York crowd.

"And her opponent, from the Fire Nation, she is the Fire Princess...AZULA!" announced Annie. The boos starts to magnify as the Fire Bending Prodigy steps inside the ring as a few fans in the front row starts throwing crimson and black streamers at Azula, causing her to snapped and starts screaming derogatory things towards them.

"The match hasn't even started and yet the crowd has already gotten into the head of Azula." Robin says.

"Every single one of these fans should feel embarrassed in the way they're acting on television." Dee says.

The Fire Princess continues snapping at the crowd as the Ref drags her towards her corner, Azula grabs hold of the ref's collar, whispering something in the official's ear, her lower lip begins quivering as the heiress simply says "You better hope you don't make any mistakes..."

"And it wouldn't be a typical Azula match without her routine threatening of the official." Robin said

"Why don't you get off her damn case!" Dee snapped.

**(Bell Rings)**

Both women steps forward and locked up aggressively, both try and get the upper hand on each other, seconds passed until Bayonetta managed to take control and start pushing Azula onto the ropes, the ref starts the 5 count as the Umbra Witch breaks the hold, giving Azula a couple of love slaps before stepping away, making Azula scowl. The two locked up again, the Fire Princess find herself to be the aggressor this time as she pushes Bayonetta on the ropes, Azula backs away from Bayonetta before slapping the taste out of the Witch, causing Bayonetta to retaliate with a boot to the midsection but the heiress to the Fire Nation was expecting it as she catching the right leg and counters with a Dragon Screw, Azula hangs on to the leg as she locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock!

"Unlike a certain Osakan, that is what you do when you slap someone in the face." Dee commented.

"Bayonetta should have been a bit wiser to get caught in such a childish trick." Robin says.

"Childish trick my ass." Dee says "That's textbook psychology."

Azula begins grabbing hold of the free leg of Bayonetta, twisting the ankle as the Grimacing Witch tries to the ropes, Azula was aware of it and tries her best to winch the hold tighter but it was proved to be not enough as Bayonetta flips over, turning the tables on the Fire Princess as Azula grabs ahold of the bottom rope to break the reversal.

"The Fire Princess is quite lucky she was near the ropes. It would have been unfortunate...but hilarious if she would have tapped out right then and there." Robin says.

"Trust me when I say this is all within her plans to beat the Wicked Skank of the West." Dee said.

The Fire Princess gets herself up but get caught with a running Body Splash into the ropes, followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, the Umbra Witch grabs hold of Azula's neck, lifting her up and tossing her to the near-by corner, where she proceeded to unload on Azula with a dozen of punches, ending it with a Overhead Chokeplex, nearly dropping the Fire Princess on her head! Bayonetta goes for the pin, 1...2...2.5! Bayonetta picks Azula firing a ton of European Uppercut before Irish whipping Azula, catching her with Big Boot upside her head, the Umbra Witch grabs hold of Azula and puts on her shoulder, looking to hit Pillow Talk(Rolling Fireman Carry Slam), but Azula had enough of wherewithal to strike Bayonetta with a few back elbows to the side of the Witch, allowing her to slide over to the back and Chop Blocked the right leg, letting her deliver a couple of stomps to the target leg.

"It appears that Azula is trying her best to neutralize one of Bayonetta's biggest move in her arsenal, After Burner Kick(Brogue Kick)." Robin commented.

"Don't forget the that it's gonna be hard her to lift up Azula for the Umbran Climax(Hellevator) without putting a ton pressure on that leg." Dee says.

Azula continues the assault by dropping several Elbow Drops to the leg and locks in a Kneeling Figure-Four Leglock, pressing down on both legs, Bayonetta couldn't help but squirmed around, in hopes of getting out of the hold in order to prevent further damage to her banged up leg. The Voluptuous Witch tries taking a couple of swipes at Azula's head but the Fire Heiress is able to catch one of the arm and pull her closer to capture both arm in a Butterfly Lock. The Umbra Witch couldn't help to curses her stupidity to being locked into two submission holds at the same. Around three minutes passed as Azula lets go of the hold, realizing that is going to take more that to make the Femme Fatale tap, she begins dragging Bayonetta towards the near by corner by the legs, Azula steps outside and grabs hold of the legs again, look in the lock in another Figure Four Leg Lock, this time in between the ringpost but proves to be futile as Bayonetta managed to pull her legs away, causing Azula to bounced her head off the post! Bayonetta hobbled to outside, looking to get her hands on the Fire Princess once again, a smirk is shown on her face as she lifts Azula up in a Belly-to-Back AND CROTCH HER ON THE RINGPOST! The Umbra Witch simply let Azula drop down to the floor as she gets back in the ring.

"That's probably the first time that Azula's vajayjay have seen action from someone else." Robin quipped."

"We have children that watch this show, dammit!" Dee yelled at Robin.

While Azula tries to recovered, Bayonetta step back outside and drag the Fire Prodigy back in, trying to shake some feeling back into the sore leg as she hops on Apron and gets a Low Dropkick to the knee by Azula, the Fire Princess grabs the witch in a headlock is she starts back in the ring through the middle rope, allowing her to hit the Rope-Rung DDT! Azula goes for the cover! 1...2...2.799! Azula begins arguing with the Ref, yelling that it was a 3 count. Azula brings the Umbra Witch up to her feet, attempting to Irish Whip that gets reversed, Bayonetta awaits for the rebounding Azula, taking her off her feet with Spinning Side Slam! The Sexy Witch pressed down both arms for the pin!

1!

.

.

.  
2!

.

.

.

.  
AZULA KICKS OUT AT 2.999! The crowd groaned, one fan screams "Stay down you Psycho Bitch!"

"I was for certain Bayonetta had the match with that!" Robin exclaimed.

"She could have hit that a million times, it would have made no difference because she's nothing but a bottom feeding joke that can't beat the greatness that's Azula!" Dee exclaimed.

Bayonetta gets Azula to a vertical base and whiped to the corner, at corner, Bayonetta begins propping up Azula on the top turnbuckle but the Fire Princess begin fighting her way off, delivering several rights but the Urban Witch retaliates with rights of her own, nearly causing Azula to lose it her balance, Bayonetta tries to go for a Superplex but Azula is able to hooked her legs around the turnbuckle, preventing it, Azula stars clubbing away at Bayonetta's back, allowing her Sunset flips over AND HITS THE FOLDING POWEBOMB! The Ref gets into position to start the count!

1! (Dee: AND IT'S HOOK!)

.

.

.

2! (LINNNNEEEE!)

.

.

.

.

KICKOUT/3! (SINKER! WAIT!? NO! NOOOOO!) The Ref tells the timekeeper to not ring the bell, making the entire NYC crowd to cheer in relief.

"I don't know how the hell she did it but she had enough wherewithal to stay in this match." Robin says

"GODDAMNIT!" Dee screams as she starts pulling her hair "THIS IS A CONSPIRACY AGAINST AZULA!"

A minute passes as the Fire Princess starts foaming from the mouth as she locks eyes with the Ref, mouthing the words "You're dead after this..." before marching towards the corner to the far side, getting herself ready for the Agni Spear(Striking Spear), Bayonetta is barely up before Azula dashed towards her and hit the Agni Sp- SOCCER KICK TO THE FIRE PRINCESS' FACE! The crowd is off on their seat, screaming yes multiple times, Bayonetta grabs hold of the wobbly Azula and lifts her up for the Umbran Climax!...but the target leg of the Umbra Witch BUCKLED! Azula is able to counter by flipping over to the back and bounce off the ropes for a Ag-AFTER BURNER KI-NO! AZULA DUCKED! The Fire Princess bounced off the other ropes as Bayonetta tries her best to turn around quickly as possible BUT AZULA FINALLY HITS THE AGNI SPEAR! She hooks both legs!

1!

.

.

.  
2!

.

.

.

.

3!

**(Bell Rings/Gasoline by Porcelain and the Tramp plays)**

"And your winner of the match, The Fire Princess...AZULA!" Annie announced, the crowd proceeds to rain down boos towards the victorious Azula.

"SEE, ROBIN! AZULA HAD THIS IN MATCH THE MOMENT SHE DECIDED TO TARGET THE RIGHT LEG!" Dee exclaimed.

"Say it, don't spray it..." Robin responded. "But with that win, she definitely could see herself challenging for the Openweight Championship once again."

The referee reluctantly raises the arm of Azula, the Fire Princess gives the official a death glare, she only says "Time's up..." before flipping the ref over AND SPIKING THE OFFICIAL WITH A FIRE NATION DRIVER(FIRE THUNDER DRIVER)! DOZENS OF BACKSTAGE OFFICIALS, MEDICAL STAFFS, AND SECURITY GUARDS RUSHED THE RING! Katherine begins marching down to the ring in a pissed-off mood!

"Was that's really necessary to do that after the match?" Robin asked.

"I gotta agreed with ya on that one." Dee replied. "Katherine needs to stop abusing her power against Azula."

"No, you idiot! I'm talking about Azula attacking the ref!" Robin snapped.

"First off, I ain't a idiot! Second, had the ref done her job correctly, she wouldn't found herself being a cripple right now!" Dee says.

Katherine begins dishing out orders as the security guards grabs hold of Azula and begins dragging her out of the ring and towards the back. The medical staff starts checking to see if there's any significant damage to the ref's neck.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Backstage)**

Azula continues to struggle with the security guards as Katherine begins screaming "Get her ass out of the building!" camera pans to Sylvia walking towards her with Mature and Vice

"You mustn't get too stressed out." Sylvia says

"But Miss Christel, we might have a paralyzed referee becau-.."

"Listen, Katherine. Now I will take care of this." Sylvia cuts off Katherine. "Just go back to my office, let yourself unwind, and enjoy the main event. Katherine pondered about whether or not she should protest against it but opted not to and take Sylvia's advice. As the GM walked away, the camera pans to Sylvia and her bodyguards looking at the the direction that Azula was taken to.

"This is outraged the way our GM is treating the Fire Princess." Dee said.

"Trust me when I say that Azula getting kicked out of the building is not a good enough punishment." Robin said.

* * *

**(Somewhere else backstage)**

Inside of a exquisite private room, GAIA International Champion Satsuki Kiryuin in enjoying a cup of tea as the crowd gives her a mixed reaction. Her trustworthy butler, Mitsuzo Soroi walks into view to speak to her.

"My humble apologies in bothering you during your tea time but it appears that a few guests are requesting to meet with you."

Satuski simply cocked her eyebrow and takes a sip of her tea before speaking "It's alright, Mitsuzo. You may bring them in."

"Yes, Miss Satuski." Mitsuzo walks out of view for a few seconds before coming back with Dangan Club members Rei Kuroki, Meryl Silverburgh, and Lal Mirch. The School Council President gives all three members a sharp look.

"I'm honestly surprised that Homura has allowed her mutts roam free." Satuski couldn't help but chuckled to herself.

"I'll watch it if I was you." Meryl says, cracking her knuckles.

"And do what I may ask?" Satuski pondered "Bore me to death with some 'I hate uncle/father' rant." Meryl begins to move but Rei steps in font of the soldier.

"Normally I would let Big Red do her thing but we're here because our boss would like to inform you that at Fall Frenzy, you will have to defend your International Championship against her." Rei says.

"Is what all?" Satuski asked, feeling that their appearance in front of her is a bit underwhelming.

"Oh, there's more. You'll be pleased know that in weeks leading to it, you will have the opportunity to face every one of us." Rei smirked, causing the crowd to boo.

"Well, it that so, when I certainly have quite the easy road before Fall Frenzy." Satuski says, taking another sip. "Mitsuzo, would you kindly escorts these three?"

"As you wished." The butler says before pushing the three out of the room.

* * *

**(Mickey by Toni Basil Plays)**

Pink, purple, and white lights begins swirling around the arena, seconds goes by until finally the GAIA High Speed Champion herself steps onto the stage to a huge ovation. Juliet begins skipping down the ramp, high-fiving fans before sliding into the ring, she hops on the turnbuckle by the ramp, point across the entire Manhattan Center before hopping down.

"Despite being fairly new to GAIA, Juliet has managed to rise quickly to the ranks, winning the High Speed Championship within her second year." Robin commented.

"Yeah but lets see how she deals with her first main event ever" Dee says. "It's one thing to wrestle other high flyers like herself, It's other thing to deal someone with the experience that Tina has.

Juliet turns her attention to the stage as a small dueling chant between upcoming competitors starts up. Suddenly all the lights in the center goes off...

**(Time to Rock & Roll" by Lil' Kim)**

And the NYC crowd goes wild as the Openweight Champion burst through the curtains to MASSIVE ovation. Red, white, and blue lights immediately begins to strobes around the DOA Girl. Tina proceeds to go down the ramp, greeting the fans with high-five, hugs, and giving one lucky little boy a kiss on the cheek.

"That's probably gonna be the first and only time that brat gonna get kiss by a girl VOLUNTARILY." Dee says.

"Oh will you stop..." Robin says.

Tina hops on the apron and slingshot herself into ring, unbucking her title and raising it up so all could get a glimpse of it. She soon goes her corner and awaits for the introduction. Annie proceed to goes to middle of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is schedule for one fall...AND IT IS YOUR MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING!" The crowd exploded into cheers. Annie turns her attention towards Juliet.

"Introducing first, from San Romero, California, she is your GAIA High Speed Champion, JULIET STARLING!" Annie announced, Juliet steps forward as the gives a big pop for The Zombie Slayer, throwing pink and purple streamers inside the ring. Juliet steps back into her corner, allowing Annie to continue.

And her opponent, now residing in Dallas, Texas, she is your reigning and defending GAIA Openweight Champion...TINA ARMSTRONG!" Annie announced to the roar of the crowd. Tina unbuckled her championship from her waist and raised it high to the sky, causing the ring be to be engulfed in red white and blue streamers. As with all matches tonight, the ring crew on the outside quickly gets the streamers out so that the two champions can finally square off. The referee (a different one from before..due to obvious reason) signal to the timekeeper to start a match.

**(Bell Rings)**

The two champ stay motionless for several seconds as the "Lets go Tina/Juliet" dueling chants magnify. Juliet is the first to make a move, walking in the middle of the ring and raising up her right hand, showing that she wants to have a test of strength, Tina simply obliged but it was proven to be merely a ruse as Julie catches her with a Arm Wrench, Tina remains calm as she simply rolls forward and Kip Up, catching Juliet with Arm Wrench before taking her down with a Clothesline, the Blonde Bombshell goes of the pin but doesn't even get a one count, decided to lock in a Headlock after the count, the Zombie Slayer tries her best to prys the hold off but Tina breaks the hold to gets up to drop a elbow to skull of Juliet but the Juliet quickly move away, Tina clutched her arm while Juliet catches Tina with a Roll Up, 1...Tina kicks out with ease at 1.999!

"Juliet is definitely showing some intelligence in the beginning of this match." Robin says.

"Yeah, I would have thought the spot monkey will be busting out a dozen of so flips and cartwheels and whatever..." Dee says in a nonchalant tone."

"You could show a little bit of enthusiasm you know?" Robin asked

"For these two? Fat chance." Dee scoffed.

Juliet begins picking up the pace, hitting a couple Shoot kick to the side of Tina before Irish Whipping Tina to ropes, heading her on the rebound with a Back Elbow, Juliet hits the rope herself, coming back with a Flashing Elbow to chest of Tina, the blonde bombshell tries to catch her breath but is caught with a Double Stomp, causing more breathing problems, Juliet gets Tina up begins unloading Forearm Smashes to the Temple of Tina before Snapmaring her down to mat, allowing her to work on the back of the DOA beauty with a couple of Soccer Kick, she soon decides to work on the front, running towards the ropes in front of Tina before coming back get to caught with a Roll Up Single-Leg Boston Crab, Tina begins wrenching back on the hold, but Juliet is able to a hand on the rope, causing the Openweight Champion to break the hold, Tina picks up Juliet, striking the cheerleader with Knife Edge Chops, each one making the crowd yell "Woo", Juliet soon finds herself getting Irish Whipped to the ropes and eating a Crash Knee (High Knee Strike) to the face, Tina continued the momentum by hooking Juliet up for a Tiger Suplex but the Zombie Slayer counters at the last second with a Headscissors Takedown that sends Tina to the outside! Tina gets up but Juliet comes charging with Baseball Slide, the High Speed Champion get on the Apron and waits for Openweight Champion to get up once again, Juliet finds the right moment as she hops on top rope and dives off with a Asai Moonsault! Most of the crowd in the arena hops up from their seat and begin cheering for Juliet.

"So far, both girls can only seem to get the upper hand for a few moments before the other takes it." Robin commented.

"Sadly, they can't take each other out at the same so we can be done with this match already." Dee says.

The High Speed Champion drags Tina back in the ring before the countout, covering her for the pin, 1...2...2.5! Juliet quickly picks up Tina and drags her towards the near-by corner, where she hits the Openweight Champ with a Ribbreaker along with Star Soul(Split-Legged Moonsault), Julia goes for the pin again, 1...2...2.6! The Zombie Slayer gets up and yelled "Come on!" Before grabbing both of Tina legs and starts dragging towards the middle, looking to swing her around with Lolli-O-Copter(Giant Swing) but Tina connects with several rights to cause Juliet to break the hold, the Blonde Bombshell gets up and nails Juliet once again with another Crash Knee before finally hitting the Tiger Driver! 1...2...2.4! The Openweight Champion stay on the assault, catching a rising Juliet with a Rolling Koppu Kick, Tina lifts Juliet and tossed her over with Fallaway Slam, she waits for San Romero Cheerleader to get up in order to strike her with a Running Forearm Smash, knocking Juliet to the outside, Tina charges at her with a Baseball Slide of her own but Juliet is able to pulled a fast one on Tina by sliding back in the ring before bouncing off the ropes and diving to the outside with a Suicide Di- TINA COUNTERS WITH A SNAP POWERSLAM INTO THE BARRICADE!

"And Juliet entire back got wreck with that Snap Powerslam!" Robin exclaimed.

"Call the damn match, Ref! Her back is pretty much broken!" Dee yelled.

Tina tosses Juliet back in the ring and goes for a win!

1!

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.  
JULIET SHOCKINGLY KICKS OUT AT 2.999! The crowd begins cheering at Juliet resiliency.

"Juliet must have dug down deep for that kick out!" Robin exclaimed.

"Why couldn't that valley girl just stay down!" Dee exclaimed.

Tina signals for the end by setting up the Zombie Slayer for the M.D.T.(Cradle Tombstone Piledriver), she lifts up the High Speed Champion but Juliet slips off the back and quickly turns the Openweight Champion around for Chainsaw Blaster(Ricochet's Benadryller), she tosses Tina off her shoulders as she raises up her leg...but Tina ducks the Roundhouse and grabbing hold of Juliet with a Waistlock, Juliet runs at the ropes and grabs hold of it but Tina able to pry her off of it AND HITS HER WITH A CHAOS THEORY! The ref goes for the pin!  
1!

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.  
2.999! A huge pop is heard from the crowd, believing that was it.

"And the High Speed Champion continues to hang on." Robin says.

"That Spot Monkey needs to freaking stay down!" Dee exclaimed.

Tina wipes the strands of hairs out of her face before muttering "This is it", lifting Juliet up for another try of the M.D.T. but Juliet once again wiggles off the back and pushes her away...AND STRAIGHT INTO A AGNI SPEAR BY AZULA!? The rep quickly calls for the bell!

**(Bell Rings)**

"HOW'S THE HELL DID HER GET BACK INTO THE BUILDING?!" Robin questioned.

"I DON'T CARE BUT I'M LOVING IT RIGHT NOW!" Dee exclaimed.

Juliet struggle to comprehend what just happened but decides to charge at Azu- TOMO FROM OUTTA NOWHERE WITH A LUNCH TRAY SMASH(SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH) TO THE SIDE OF JULIET'S HEAD!

"WHAT THE HELL!? Now Tomo is out here!?" Robin questioned once again.

"YES! YES! YES!" the only words that Dee can said at the moment.

The ref begins admonishing both girls but gets tossed out of the ring by Tomo. The standees simply stares at their falling foes BEFORE TOMO PICKS JULIET UP BEFORE DRIVING HER SKULL TO MAT WITH A TAKINO SPIKE(SPIKE BRAINBUSTER) WHILE AZULA LIFTS UP TINA AND CONNECTS WITH A FIRE NATION DRIVER!

"DAMN IT! They both had no reason to come out here." Robin says.

"Yes they did! They were simply answering my prayers!" Dee exclaimed.

Both Kagura and Osaka arrives to the ringside, walking towards the timekeeper's table and taking both championships and slides in the ring, Osaka hands the High Speed Championship to Tomo while Kagura hands over the Openweight Championship to Azula.

"Folks, we're sorry about everything that happened but we're all out of time!" Robin apologized.

The camera shows both Azula and Tomo climbing up on different turnbuckle, raising up the titles as if they won them as the program fades to black.


	2. GAIA Impulse: Week 2, Part One

Disclaimer: The following characters used in this story are owned by their respective creators and not by me.

* * *

**(Humble Neighborhoods by Pink plays)**

A multitude of lights begins strobing around Boardwalk Hall. The camera begins panning to various signs such as "I want a Tina/Juliet rematch", a picture of Satuski Kiryuin on a wanted poster, another one that says "Put the fire princess back into the crazy house", and a drawing of the Anarchy Sisters standing over the defeated bodies of iGeneration while holding up the GAIA Tag Team Championships. The camera finally switches to the announcer's table.

"Hello once again folks and welcome to GAIA Impulse!" Robin announced. "I'm Robin Scherbatsky and we are jam packed here inside the Boardwalk Hall in America's Favorite Playground, Atlantic City, New Jersey. Tonight, we are in store for a hard-hitting main event as Rose looks to continue her brutality in GAIA when she face Lucy Ashley for a shot at Miu Kazashiro's Television Championship at Fall Frenzy. We also the Tag Champs, iGeneration in action when they take on Emissaries of Light in a Showdown in the Sun rematch as well as Satuski Kiryuin taking on the muscle of the Dangan Club, Meryl Silverburgh.

"...And I'm the voice of reasoning, as well as someone a certain Canadian forgot to mention, Deandra 'Sweet Dee' Reynolds" Dee announced.

"Maybe I will remember that person when she pay me the money she own me from Blackjack." Robin replied.

"I TOLD YOU I GIVE YA THE MONEY AFTER THE SHOW!" Dee exclaimed.

"Anywho, it appears that we gonna have a some explanation on what happened during the end of the main event between Tina Armstrong vs Juliet Starling straight from head honcho herself, Sylvia Christel." Robin says.

"I really don't understand why she need to come out here to discuss that wonderful moment that took place." Dee says.

**(Vanity by Christina Aguilera plays)**

A mix of pink and lavender lights appears on the stage as Sylvia Christel steps through the curtains alongside her two bodyguards, Mature and Vice. The crowd welcomed the three with a negative reaction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome at this time the majority owner of GAIA, Sylvia Christel!" Annie announced. The jeers from the crowd continues as the trio make their way down the ramp and into the ring. Annie proceed to give Sylvia her mic before stepping out of the ring. The majority owner looks at the crowd with a somewhat modest smile on her face.

"Now I know there's a lot of things needs to be address, such as Azula and Tomo ruining the main event, and how did Azula returns inside the building in the first place...and all I have to say I accept full responsibility in allowed Azula back in..." The crowd begins to boo again as some people start chanting 'You Suck!'.

"Yes yes, I know you all are very disappointed in me but be assured that I will set that wrong right! First off, due to her vicious attack on a official along with interfering in the main event...I have suspended Azula for one week and has banned her from the building! (*the crowd starts cheering the announcement*) She must learn that her actions here in GAIA will come with consequences. Not only that, at Fall Frenzy, we will have the High Speed Champion herself take o-

**(Mickey by Toni Basil Plays)**

The crowd begins cheering as pink, purple, and white lights swirls around the arena as Juliet appears on stage, having a bit more pep in her steps as the camera zoom in on the less than pleased look on her face.

"Looks like Juliet is out here on a mission." Robin says.

"Tomo didn't put enough dents on that dumb blonde skull to make her realised that doing stuff like this is career suicide." Dee said.

"Huh, it's funny you should mention dumb blonde after seeing you blew a a half of my grand on horrendous gambling." a deadpan Robin says, causing Dee to mumbles underneath her breath.

Juliet makes her way to the ringside and slides underneath the bottom rope. The Zombie Slayer gives the three a long staredown before asking for a mic from the timekeeper.

"Oh please continue what you were going to say...me and this entire crowd knows you're full of crap and that you allowed Azula back in to screwed me over" Juliet says, Sylvia begins showing a little scowl before quickly regaining her composure. A majority of the crowd starts cheering.

"...As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." Sylvia says. "At Fall Frenzy, you will defending that High Speed Championship against the same girl that attacked you last week, Tomo Takino! *a mix cheers is heard from the crowd* Along with that, we will have a rematch for the Openweight Championship as Tina Armstrong will take on Azula!" The crowd starts cheering for the announcements but Juliet continues to be displeased.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but I came out here for one reason...to get my rematch against Tina. Last week, I kicked out of every single thing she gave to me and was on the verge of having the match within my grasp...but those two cost me the match. So given the circumstances, I believe that should automatically makes me the number one contender for the GAIA Openweight Championship." The crowd couldn't help but converse with each other while others yell out "What?"

"While she did held her own in the match, it wasn't for a title shot." Robin said.

"Tsk, she getting a little bit too big for her britches." Dee says. "Having two lucky years along with winning that High Speed Title has inflates her head." Sylvia looked at Juliet then simply chuckles.

"Normally, I would smacked all of that horrendous makeup off of your face(* the crowd starts booing*) but you gave me a great idea."

"Something besides screwing over a ton of people?" Juliet asked. The crowd starts snickering.

"...I'm going to forget that last statement ...because not only will your match against Tomo will be for your title, if will also be a Number One Contender Match, where the winner will go on to face whoever is the Openweight Champion at the following Impulse!" Sylvia says, the crowd couldn't help but chant 'Yes!' over and over. Juliet gives her boss a big smile before speaking.

"That's great and all, but we don't need to wait til Fall Frenzy, we can have that match right here tonight!" Juliet exclaimed, adding some boost to her voice.

"It isn't too wise to be so demanding with the boss." Robin says.

"That kid is just asking to be future endeavored." Dee says.

Sylvia ignores Juliet's last words and begins walking out of the ring but suddenly turns around. "I'm terribly sorry, Juliet but I'm afraid that match won't happen because you already been booked for one tonight...and it's starts now..." Sylvia drops her mic as both Mature and Vice proceeds to attack Juliet!

"Oh come on! This isn't right!" Robin exclaimed.

"What the hell do you mean this isn't right?" Dee asked. "She came out here and disrespected her boss and now is suffering the consequences."

The two bodyguards starts stomping into the Zombie Slayer before picking her up and tosses her to the outside. Sylvia starts yelling for a ref to come down before going to the back.

"Juliet is going to have a lot to handle in this handicapped match when we return." Robin says before the break.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

The program returns as Mature has Juliet in a Headlock on the ground. Juliet tries her best to break free of the hold but proves to be futile as Mature lands a couple of blows to the head. The Blonde Bodyguard picks up Juliet and Whips her off the ropes and nailed her with a Dropkick, Juliet gets dragged up to her feet and gets slap across the face several times by Mature, which the Zombie Slayer retaliated with a Jumping Back Kick that catches Mature across the Jaw! Juliet rolls back to her feet and bounce off the ropes to hit Mature with a Lariat Takedown! Juliet pins Mature, 1...2..2.2! Juliet pounds her fist to the mat before getting up and hitting the ropes again but gets caught with a Inverted Atomic Drop by Mature who then Irish whips the Cheerleader to her and Vice's corner. She proceeds to Foot Choke Juliet for a few seconds before releasing the hold and tagging in her Redhead Partner In Crime, Mature Irish Whips Juliet to the opposite corner before doing the same thing to Vice, allowing her to connect with a Corner clothesline. The Redhead Bodyguard Snapmared Juliet over towards Mature's direction who charges forward with Low Dropkick! Mature rolls out of the ring as Vice covers Juliet, 1...2...2.3!

"Sylvia's Lapdogs has pretty much been in charge of this match from the get go, which is not too surprising given their sneak attack before the bell." Robin says.

"Sneak attack? Oh you're full of it!" Dee exclaimed. "That Valley Girl should've paid more those two than the boss."

Vice drags Juliet up to her feet and begins giving her a trifecta of Scoop Slam, The Redhead Bodyguard starts grinding her left shoe on the side of Juliet's face, laughing at crowd and yelling "This brat is a joke!". The ref breaks up Vice's enjoyment, giving her a word of warning but Vice takes no heed as she nails Juliet with a Jumping Knee Drop on the face! Vice starts picking up but Juliet catches The Redhead with a couple of Jabs to the mid-section then suddenly switching to Shoot Kicks, lighting up Vice chest before finally ending the rush with a Leg Sweep that sends Vice crashing down mat on her neck! The Zombie Slayer drags Vice towards the nearby corner, enabling her to connect with Star Soul! Juliet hooks both legs! 1...2...2.5! Juliet quickly leaps up and connects with another Star Soul! 1...2...Vice kicks out at 2.7! The look of frustration begins to formed on Juliet as she gets up and relentlessly starts to punch Vice!

"Get that bimbo off her, Ref!" Dee exclaimed. Who's the hell is gonna protect Sylvia if that Crazy School Girl cause a serious injury to Vice, Mature can't handle it all by herself.

"Maybe you should do it." Robin says. "Probably could pay me that money back a lot quicker."

"One more word, Sparkles...one more word..." Dee says.

"The Ref pulls Juliet off of Vice, causing the Zombie Slaying Cheerleader to rudely push the Ref away to focus back on Stomping Vice but Mature clubbed her in the back of the head and tosses her away. The Blonde Bodyguard checks on her partner but Juliet jump on top of her and locks in a Sleeper! Mature tries her best to free herself from hold but Juliet continues to hang on as Ref tells Juliet to let go. Vice finally gets to a vertical base and charges at Juliet with Double Axe Handle...but the Zombie Slayer release the Sleeper Hold and moves out of the way at the last second, causing Vice to accidentally knock Mature out of the ring! Vice begins cursing herself for the mistake before turning her attention back t- Juliet with the Double Leg Takedown! The Zombie Slayer starts dragging Vice towards the middle of the ring, Juliet cinch the legs tightly FOR THE LOLLI-O-COPTER(GIANT SWING)! The crowd starts counting up all of the revolutions!

"And we got ourselves a redhead tornado!" Robin laughed

"Come on, Vice! Stop looking like a fool!" Dee exclaimed

Juliet is up to 10 revolutions as Mature stumbles back in but gets accidentally knocked back out by her flailing partner as the crowd cheer wildly! The Zombie Slayer drop Vice after completing 37 revolutions, but instead of going for the pin, she decides to drags Vice towards the Bodyguards corner, looking to hit Amazeballs (630 Senton) but Mature grabs hold of her leg. Juliet struggles the free her leg, finally managing to push her off the apron, she straighten herself on the top turnbuckle and take a deep breath before leaving off...

Juliet begins twisting...

.

.

.

.  
But Vice comes to and rolls over to the corner, making Juliet do a land and roll! The Redhead Bodyguard gets up and runs at the Zombie Slayer who simply leapfrogs over and hits a Missile Front Dropkick to the now Apron Standing Mature, who smacked the floor with a hard thud! Juliet quickly turns around and lifts the on-coming Vice on her shoulder TO HIT THE CHAINSAW BLASTER! Juliet hooks Vice's leg!

1! (Robin: Can this be it!)

.

.

.

.

2! (Dee: Don't lose like this!)

.

.

.

.

3! **(Bell Rings/ Mickey by Toni Basil plays)**

"And the winner of the match, JULIET STARLING!" Annie announced as the crowd starts cheering but it soon turns into boos as The Two Bodyguards jumps Juliet as she was getting her hand raised!

"What a bunch of sore losers!" Robin exclaimed.

"More like Juliet is gonna be the loser once Mature and Vice gets done tearing her apart." Dee says.

Mature grabs hold of both Juliet arms as Vice viciously unload with Right Hooks. The two would continue the assault until...

(Time to Rock & Roll by Lil' Kim)

The crowd explodes into cheers as Tina Armstrong sprints down the ramp and slides in the ring with a chair in hand, delivering several chair shots to both Bodyguards until they both exit the ring with great haste. Tina walks over by Juliet and extends her hand but the Zombie Slayer backslaps the Openweight Champion's hand away, saying "I had it under control..." before rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp. Parts of the crowd starts booing the High Speed Champion.

"Whoa, that's no way to treat someone that save you." Robin said.

"I'm telling ya, this newfound attitude of her as gonna get her in big trouble." Dee said.

Tina simply shrugs off Juliet's actions and raises up the steel chair as her theme plays again. She steps out and begins high fiving several peoples in the crowd as she goes to the back.

* * *

**(Backstage in the interview area)**

The camera switches to a very nervous Haru as she struggles to keep her cool.

"H-Hello...Haru here and her guests at this time... The Dangan Club..." Haru announced as Homura Akemi & Co steps right next to Haru. Homura begins speaking.

"What appears to be the problem, Haru? Don't tell me that you are intimidated by us..."

"N-nope. Anyway, last week we learned that within the next couple of weeks leading to Fall Frenzy, your Dangan Club members will be facing Satuski Kiryuin in one one matches starting tonight with her raking on Meryl Silverburgh. Haru can't help but wonder how you were able to get management to allow such a thing." Haru says.

"You see, since her arrival, she have proving to be quite the prodigy, becoming the only rookie to ever win the International Championship. So our lovely owner decided to give Satuski something to see if the hype is real, thus the Dangan Club Challenge was created.

"...Dangan Club Challenge?" Haru said confusingly.

"You see Haru...*palaces her hand on Haru's shoulder*...during these challenges, we will see who will have the advantage in our match because if Satuski is able to win a match during the challenges, not only will the one she beat will be banned from the match, she if she's able to win at least two of the three matches, then she will have the opportunity to pick whatever match she want...Although the same goes for me if she's unable to accomplish it."

"Don't you feel that's a bit unfair for her?" Haru asked

"Why should that be in unfair?" Homura replied. "It's about damn time somebody take that Miss High and Mighty down a peg and there's nobody that can do that better than us. Tonight, we will accomplish step one in bringing the International Championship to the Dangan Club when Meryl crushes Satuski..." Homura squeezes Haru's shoulder, causing the interviewer to wrench in pain before letting go and walking away.

* * *

**(Somewhere else Backstage)**

The camera pans to Clover Ewing trying to persuade her fellow Team WOOHP teammate, Samantha Simpson and Alexandria Vasquez.

"Come on, guys. These last few weeks been such a bore. It's time for us to wind down and take a break." Clover said.

"Clover, shouldn't you be more worried about your match tonight?" Sam asked.

"I would...but its Mandy we're talking about, Sammy." Clover replied. "When the last time she's been a serious threat? Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to hook up with a Guido?"

"After seeing how Guido guys are normally, I think I would gladly decline." Sam said.

"Yeah, I like hot guys but when they spend more time getting ready to go out than me... It kinda creeps me out." Alex said.

Clover groan at her two friends but the three soon found themselves looking at a familiar enemy.

"Well well well, if it isn't Team Lameo..." Mandy said with a smirked on her face.

"Ugh, Mandy... Don't you have someone else's day to ruin?" Clover asked.

"Sure but why when I can ruin the only day that matter, yours." Mandy replied. "While you were thinking about new way to getting guys' pants, I on the other hand has been training non stop to further improve my wrestling abilities. So you better prepare yourself...because you're going to deal with a NEW Mandy!"

Team WOOHP stared at each other for a few seconds before busting into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh that was too much, Mandy." Clover said.

"Yeah, remember last time you said you were a new Mandy...Bayonetta nearly rearrange your face as you got beaten within 15 seconds." Sam said.

"THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!" Mandy screamed.

"Listen, just like that time, it won't matter what type of training you do, the end result will always be you laying flat on the mat." Clover said.

Mandy begins pouting before speaking again. "Well we're going to see about that...I'M GONNA MAKE ALL OF YOU REGRET LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Mandy stormed off. Team WOOHP struggles to regain their hearing.

"Next time, we gotta make sure to bring some ear plugs..." Alex said, rubbing inside of her ear as the other nod in agreement.

* * *

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Sliced Bread by Jillian Hall & Jim Johnson plays)**

We returned to the program as purple lights brighten up the entire arena as Mandy Luxe step through the curtain as the New Jersey crowds boos her relentless. Mandy begins screaming at the fans, yelling that they are staring at greatness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Beverly Hills, California...MANDY LUXE!"

"Well a few minutes ago we heard that we were going to see new Mandy according to the Banshee herself." Robin says.

"Whoa, that's no way to talk to her like that." Dee says. "I for one believe in this new Mandy, tonight could be a start of a historic start."

"More like a historic blunder." Robin quipped.

The Bratty Girl reaches the ring and step inside, as fans throws their purple streamers at her head, causing the loudmouth girl to protect her precious face.

"That is uncalled for!" Dee exclaimed

**(Get Sexy by Sugababes plays)**

All of the lights in the arena as red and yellow lights comes on and starts strobing as Clover appears on stage alongside her Team WOOHP teammates. The crowd gives the spies an positive reaction. The trio begins walking down the ramp.

"And her opponent, also from Beverly Hills, California...CLOVER EWING!" Annie announced.

"Clover, along with her friends has done quite well in GAIA, having a Tag Team Champions reign that lasting over 7 months until losing them the current champs, iGeneration." Robin commented.

"And now we have a pair of champions that you, I, and everyone in this building can be proud of." Dee said.

The trio make it to ringside, Clover having other ideals, walks towards a couple of hot guys and begins dancing in front of them, causing her best friends to drag her away from down and tosses her in the ring. Clover brushes herself off and walk towards her corner.

"First, the fans have the audacity to throw things at Mandy's face, and now we have that this horny ass bimbo trying to get her hoo-ha stuffed while not having a care in the world. I'm freaking glad this joke and her damn friend lost the Tag Titles!" Dee exclaimed.

"Clover has shown in the past that facing Mandy has been easy, but I will agree with ya in that she taking this match a little too carelessly."

**(Bell Rings)**

Mandy starts the match by running towards Clover, still distracted by the hot guys, the Blonde Spy catches her rival in the corner of her eye and simply sidestepped out of the way, causing Mandy to crashed into the corner, Clover locks Mandy in a Waistlock hits a Bridging German Suplex, 1...2...2.4! Mandy gets to her feet and gets clubbed with several Forearm Shots before connecting with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Clover bounce off the ropes, connecting with a Leg Drop! Clover grabs Mandy right arm and yanks her up, turning her inside out with a impressive Short-Arm Lariat! The Blonde Spy picks up Mandy again and Irish Whips the Snotty Girl to the ropes and connecting with a HUGE Back Body Drop! Mandy grabs hold of her back only to have Clover to land several kicks to it, making the Bratty Girl to retreat to the outside.

"And so far, this 'New' Mandy has been a disappointment" Robin says.

"She's just warm up. This is all going as planned for her." Dee says.

The Ref is up to a six count as Mandy continues to nurse her back until Clover finally had enough and roll outside as well, grabbing ahold of her longtime rival's hair and tosses her back in the ring. Clover slides under the bottom rope but gets stomps multiple times by Mandy who switches up with Elbow Drops to the Blonde Spy's head before locking in Headlock. Mandy starts screaming at Clover, telling her to quit. Clover says nothing as her is able to put a foot on the rope to break the hold. Mandy drags Clover away from the ropes and tries to go for another Headlock but gets caught with a Small Package! 1...2..Mandy kicks out at 2.6! Mandy quickly gets up and proceeds to land a few more stomps to Clover before dragging the Blonde Spy once again, this time towards the nearby bottom turnbuckle. The Bratty Girl began scraping the sole of her right shoe across Clover's face before running the nearby corner and coming back with vicious Low Big Boot, successfully completing Perks of Popularity(Facewash). Mandy pulls Clover out of the corner and goes for the cover, 1...2..2.3! Mandy looks at the Ref, yelling that it was a three.

"Come on, Ref! What was up with that slow count!" Dee exclaimed.

"It looks perfectly fine with me" Robin says.

"Of course it would, given how backward your country's schools are when it comes to counting..." Dee says, getting a hard punch to the shoulder soon after for her comments.

Mandy tucks Clover head in between her legs but Clover counters with another Back Body Drop but Mandy was well prepared for it as she is able to land on her feet and turns around, lifting the Blonde Spy up and nailing One Ticket To Loserville(Zema Ion's Hostile Makeover)! Mandy pins Clover, 1...2...Clover kicks out at 2.8! Mandy decided not to question the count picks Clover up and underhooks both of Clover arms, looking to finish the match with It Factor(Pedigree) but Clover drops to her knees, preventing Mandy to connect with it. The two struggle for a few moments until Clover is able to get up and ram Mandy into the nearby corner, causing Mandy to releases the hold.

"Clover is able to stop It Factor but can she be able to fully stop the momentum that Mandy has right now." Robin says

"That door has already closed, Sparkles." Dee says. "There's no way in hell she's stopping the Mandy Train."

Clover begins hitting several Shoulder Thrusts to Mandy's abdomen before setting her up on the top turnbuckle, trying to land Facebuster Much?(Iconoclasm Facebuster) but Mandy is able to clawed at the Blonde Spy's eyes, allowing her to nail Clover with a Diamond Dust! Mandy goes for the cover!(Robin: Mandy with the impressive counter! ; Dee: And it's...)

1! (Dee: Hook!)

.

.

.

.  
2! (Dee: Line!)

.

.

.

.  
CLOVER KICKS OUT AT 2.9! (Dee: AND SIN- WHAT THE HELL?! ; Robin: There's still life within Clover!)

Mandy grabs Clover's head starts screaming for her to stay down as she looks to connect with It Factor this time around, Clover twists out of the hold and is able to drill Mandy with Quick Slick(Hammerlock Legsweep DDT)! The Blonde Spy flips over Mandy and hooks her leg! 1...2...MANDY KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"I don't know what type of training Mandy has put herself through during these past few weeks but it proven to be very effective." Robin says.

"Damn straight it has!" Dee exclaimed.

Clover signals for the end as she has Mandy up and locked for a In-Fusion Exploder(T-Bone Suplex), Mandy weights herself down to prevent the move to connect. Mandy starts firing back elbows to the side of Clover's head, causing the Blonde Spy to to break the hold, allowing Mandy to kick her in the gut and tries hooking both of Clover's arms for another It Factor attempt but Clover counters and lifts up Mandy, SENDING HER CRASHING TO THE MAT WITH A ALABAMA SLAM! She goes for a Jackknife Pin!

1!

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.  
MANDY KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"And once again, Mandy is defined the odds in the match!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'm telling ya, this New Mandy is someone to keep your eye on." Dee says.

Sammy and Alex begins giving words of encouragement to Clover as the Blonde Spy struggles to lift up the motionless body of Mandy, Clover looks at the Ref and tells the Official that Mandy is knocked o- MANDY PULLS CLOVER TOWARDS THE REF, CAUSING THEM TO CRACKED THEIR HEADS! Both struggles to shake the cobwebs out of their heads as Mandy rolls up Clover as the Ref recovers and goes for the count!

1! (Mandy grabs ahold of Clover's Catsuit!)

.

.

.

.

2! (Robin: Mandy with the underhanded attack! ; Dee: I think you mean genius strategy!)

.

.

.

.  
3! **(Bell Rings/Sliced Bread by Jillian Hall & Jim Johnson plays)**

"YES! I told you, Sparkle! This new Mandy is the real deal!" Dee exclaimed

"Oh please, despite holding her own in this match, she had to rely on cheap tactics to scored to win at the end." Robin replied

"And at the end, that's all that matters in order to get the victory." Dee says.

Mandy rolls out of the ring and starts doing a victory lap around the ring, blowing a raspberry at the other two spies before stopping by the ramp, giving her Blonde Rival the loser sign. She starts skipping to the back. The camera pans to Clover, who gotten up to a knee and begins running her hands through her hair in frustration, yelling "You gotta be kidding me!". Sam and Alex step in with Sam giving her Blonde Friend a bop on the head, saying "This is what happens when you slack off...".

* * *

**(Backstage)**

The camera shows Tina walking around greeting several backstage crew members until she hears something.

"You have some damn nerves doing that out there..." says a voice said in the background, revealing to be Sylvia, with Katherine right beside her. The crowd begins booing at the sight of the Majority CEO.

"I have no ideal what you're talking about..." Tina says.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sylvia shouted. "Mature and Vice was out there teaching Juliet a lesson in obedience...until stuck your nose where is shouldn't been..."

"Listen, Sweetheart. You may be my boss but I'll be damn if I was gonna let that girl get jump like that all because you having a hissy fit." Tina says, causing Sylvia to show a displeased look on her face, which the crowd enjoyed.

"...Well..since you feel that way how about you deal with the same fate as her...WHEN YOU FACE ALL THREE MEMBERS OF THE KNUCKLEHEADS!" Sylvia exclaimed. The boos begins spewing out from the crowd upon hearing the announcement. Tina continues to have a calm look on her face before speaking again.

"Three against one, huh... Well I hope little ol' me can handle them...Later, boss" Tina smirked, giving Sylvia a "playful" slap on the back, causing the Majority CEO to crumpled down. Katherine walks up Sylvia, trying to pick her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sylvia snapped, picking herself up.

* * *

**(Ringside)**

"It seems that disrespectfulness is the running theme for tonight and I'm disgusted by it." Dee says.

"Well you can stay disgusted because we have ourselves a big match coming up right now."

**(Lights by Ellie Goulding plays)**

Rainbow lights swirl around for all several seconds until finally stopping by the entrance way, the girls known as Cure Black and Cure White steps into view as the crowd gives the Pretty Cures a warm reaction. The two starts jogging down to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the Garden of Rainbows, Misumi Nagisa and Honoka Yukishiro, THE EMISSARIES OF LIGHT!" Annie announced.

"Despite suffering the loss at Showdown in the Sun, the Pretty Cures are looking to rebound in a big way." Robin commented.

"The only thing those two magical preteens are going to get is another chance to be embarrassed once again." Dee says.

Nagisa and Honoka slides inside the ring and rises up as black and white streamers falls down on them, a small Pretty Cure chant is heard from the crowd. The two girls walks to their corner and await for the Tag Champs.

**(Red Eye Fly by Ouija Radio plays)**

Yellow, blue, and purple lights shines upon the stage before flashing in succession, Carly and Sam along with Freddie steps onto the stage as everyone in up from their seat and starts booing the living hell out of them. Annie looks at the three but doesn't announce them. The three begins their walk down to the ring. Carly blowing kisses to her "fans" while Sam attempts to brutally attack a fan by the ramp who chanting "Die Sam Die!", Freddie quickly intervened and pulls Sam away. The trio makes it to the ring and steps inside. A small amount of Blue and purple streamers falls inside the ring. Freddie snatches the mic away from Annie and hands it to Carly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, since most of you had to watch and deal with that absolutely atrocious match between the Anarchy Sisters and Sweet Diva last week, *crowd boos Carly for calling that match atrocious* me and Sam have decided to show you nimrods what a TRUE tag team looks like because they're gonna give these Emissaries of Failures another chance at the Tag Titles *the crowd explodes into Cheers*...but since these sunshine and lollipops gals would most likely drop the ball again, there's no need to do something so ridiculous like that!" Carly chuckles as a wave of boos comes from the audience. Carly hand the mic to Sam, who begins staring at Nagisa and Honoka.

"You know, we don't really hate you guys but when Third-Rate Angels ticked us off, things tends to happen to unfortunate people, horrible...excruciating things. So Carls and me...we gotta send a message to Tweedle-slut and Tweedle-goth. A message that you two gotta take... because I refuse to let some raggedy ass angels think that we're afraid of them... (Nagisa: *is becoming bored* Are you two finish?") HOW BOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WHEN THE DOMINANT TEAM IS TAKING! *Crowd starts chanting 'You Guys Suck'* We suck? No, it's you people and this s**thole of a goddamn state that suck! You assclowns should be down on your knees and thanking the gods that we decided to come to this Bankrupted city!" Sam hands over the mic to Freddie, who steps to the middle the ring, Carly walks up to Sam and says "I'm honestly surprised they haven't shut the lights off on this place yet...". The crowd is now at a fever pitch of hatred towards the internet stars.

"And the Emissaries of Failures opponents...They hail from the Emerald City...Seattle, Washington! *the crowd start chanting 'leave our state!'* CALLATE, IDIOTAS! *the boos increases* THEY ARE THE LONGEST REIGNING AND GREATEST GAIA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF ALL TIME! CARLY SHAY! SAM PUCKETT! i...GENERATION!" Freddie announced. The crowd starts chanting "Bitch Boy" as he stepped out of the ring. The Ref tries grabbing the titles but Freddie runs back in and shoved the Referee away to grab the titles for himself, saying "keep your damn hands away from them!", he slides out of the ring and holds up the titles. The crowd continues the chant towards him.

"iGeneration, everybody..." Robin groaned.

"Could you be a bit more enthusiastic?" Dee asked. "We are standing in the presence of the most decorated tag team in GAIA history. Three-time Tag Team Champions, the most SUCCESSFUL title defenses during their current reign with 18 along with being the LONGEST REIGNING TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS IN GAIA HISTORY! How could you not feel excited when looking at the gold standard of tag teams here in GAIA."

"Because it's people like you who continues shoving down their accolades down people's throat." Robin replied.

**(Bell Rings)**

Nagisa and Carly are the first to start. The girl known as Cure Black rushs towards Carly and to grab her but the the prissy girl slips away, wagging her finger in front of Nagisa. After a few seconds of circling around each other, they finally locks up in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up. Nagisa easily takes control and shoves Carly across the ring, the camera pans to the look of shock on Carly's face. Carly gets up and brushes herself off, saying "That wasn't nothing..." before locking back up with Nagisa, this time Carly is the one to take control as she take down Nagisa with Arm Drag, she hangs on to Nagisa's left arm and locks in a Arm Lock, twisted around causing the magical girl to try and to adjust herself, which she does by striking Carly with several kicks to the head, causing Carly to release the hold. Nagisa pushing Carly into the ropes, landing a couple of knee strikes to the abdomen before whipping her off and taking Carly off her feet with a Back Elbow. Nagisa drops down locks in a Headlock, Carly squirms around in pain before touching her foot on the bottom rope, causing Nagisa to release the hold. Carly tries to crawl to her corner but Nagisa stops Carly in her track by stomping on Black-Haired Girl hand, causing her to scream out in pain to the joyment of the crowd. Nagisa grinds her boot before jumping up and stomps on back!

"Nagisa is looking good during the opening moments of this matchup." Robin says. "You gotta believe that lost at Showdown in the Sun stung really bad for her and Honoka."

"Of course should. They learned a very important life lesson during that match, no matter how much they tried, they will still be insignificant in the presence of iGeneration." Dee says.

Carly gets back on her feet. Nagisa tries to continue the assault but Carly quickly tags in Sam, who intercepts Nagisa with a hellacious Push-Off Big Boot. Sam goes for the pin, 1...Nagisa kicks out at 2.1! Sam stands up and starts giving Nagisa multiple stomps to the head before dragging her up and tosses the Pretty Cure into a neutral corner, drilling Nagisa with multiple Right Jabs follow by several vicious Headbutts. The referee starts reprimanding Sam for the Headbutts but tomboy ignores the Ref as she takes down Nagisa with a Snap Suplex. Sam simply looks at Nagisa, playfully kicking the Pretty Cure in the head before dropping down and locking in a Headlock of her own. Sam start wrenching in the hold more but suddenly decides to fire off a few more jabs to the temple. Sam tags back in Carly, the Tomboy drags Nagisa to the middle and locks in a Boston Crab as Carly starts bouncing back and forth off the ropes for several seconds until she finally drop to a knee by Sam, giving Nagisa a Back Slap across the face! Sam lets go of the hold and shoves Nagisa's face down to the mat, which allows Carly to put Nagisa in a Seated Armbar!

"We gotta take a break but we'll have more of this match right after these commercials." Robin says.

* * *

**(Commercial Break)**

We returns from the commercial break with Nagisa up on her feet but Carly continues to grab hold of Nagisa's right arm, dropping elbows on it while trying to drag her down and lock in the Emerald City Stretch(Alex Shelley's Border City Stretch).

"Welcome back, folks. During the break Nagisa managed to get herself up but Carly appears to still have the upper hand." Robin said.

"I believe you meant to say, Carly has fully been in charge since the commercial break without any problems." Dee said.

The attack on the arm proves to be working as Nagisa's knees starts to buckled but Cure Black uses that for her advantage as rolls forwards and twists to face Carly, pushing her off with both of her foot! Nagisa stumbles back up and managed the tag in Honoka! *crowd cheers* the girl better known as Cure White entered the ring in a furry, springboarding off the top rope in catching Carly with a Spinning Heel Kick! The Brainy Girl Kip-Up runs to the ropes as Sam runs in to get her, Honoka bounces off the middle rope cracks the Tomboy in the face with Breakstone(Disaster Kick)! Carly is back on her feet as Cure White grabs hold of both of dub Prissy Girl arms, nailing her with Chemical Composition(Bridging Double Wristclutch Northern Lights Suplex)! The ref starts counting, 1...2...SAM BREAKS THE COUNT AT 2.5!

"And Honoka almost gets win for her team!" Robin exclaimed.

"That damn geek and her agility. There should be a freaking ban for her to move so well in that ring!" Dee exclaimed.

Sam and Carly lifts up Honoka, Sam lift her up for a Back Suplex while Carly catches the Magical Girl on the way down with a Neckbreaker! Sam goes back to her corner as Carly pins Cure White, 1...2..HONOKA ROLLS OVER CARLY FOR A PIN OF HER OWN! 1...2...2.7! Carly gets up and starts stomping Honoka, screaming "You don't play possum with me, nerd!" The ref pulls Carly away from Science Girl. Carly calms herself down, walking back to Honoka...AND GETS CAUGHT WITH A JUMPING BIG BOOT! Carly goes down like a ton of bricks. Honoka bounces off the ropes and hits a Cartwheel Double Knee Drop on the mid-section of Carly. Honoka hooks the leg of Carly! 1...2...Carly gets her shoulder up at 2.7! Honoka begins picking up Carly but gets poked in the eye! Carly hook up the Brainy Magical Girl...AND HITS THE DOWNLOADER(BRAINBUSTER ONTO THE KNEE)! Carly covers Honoka!  
1!

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

NAGISA BREAKS THE COUNT AT 2.8! (CROWD CHEERS!)

"And Nagisa with the save!" Robin exclaimed.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Dee exclaimed.

Carly tags in Sam while Nagisa drags Honoka to their corner to her save her friend from danger and to tag herself in! The two brawler of the group begins laying in fists to each other, Nagisa slowly gains the momentum, causing Sam to backpedal but Sam kicks the left knee of the Sporty Magical Girl, Nagisa drops down to the mat, clutching her knee. Sam stomps on the knee before bending down and easily pick up Nagisa in a Oklahoma Hold and begins running...RAMMING NAGISA'S HEAD INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE WITH YOU'RE DEAD(JOHNNY GARGANO'S MOVE OF THE SAME NAME)!

"THAT'S IT! Somebody better call an ambulance because we got a dead girl in the ring!" Dee exclaimed.

"Nagisa's neck looked like accordion upon hitting the Turnbuckle." Robin says.

Sam tags in Carly and starts pulling the motionless body of Nagisa away from the corner but Honoka runs in and bounces off the middle rope ag-CARLY PUSHES HONOKA OVER ROPES AND DOWN TO FLOOR! Sam rolls to the outside and begins stalking the Brainy Magical Girl, Honoka finally gets up and Sam makes a mad dash...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Picking up Honoka...

.

.

.

.

.  
AND RAMS HER BACK INTO THE BARRICADE! The Tomboy quickly moves out of the way AS CARLY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE HITS HONOKA WITH A MISSILE DROPKICK FROM OFF THE APRON, CAUSING THE BARRICADE TO GET PUSHED BACK! The crowd, despite their hatred towards the internet stars, couldn't help but to popped for the combination.

"And now it's Honoka's turn to get wrecked!" Dee exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to say it but it looks like the Emissaries of Light chances for win is going down the drain." Robin says.

Sam slides back in and lift up in a Argentinian Rack while Carly hops on the top rope and leaps off...

.

.

.

.  
AND THE DUO HITS iDESTRUCTION(FOREVER HOOLIGANS' CONTRACT KILLER)! Carly flips over Nagisa and pressed her knee on the Magical Girl's chest while smirking. The Ref drops down to make the count.

"iDestruction connected!" Robin exclaimed.

"It's time to stick a fork in it." Dee says. "Because it's..."

1! (Dee: Hook!)

.

.

.

.  
2! (Dee: Line!)

.

.

.

.  
3! (Dee: And SINKER, BABY!)

**(Bell Rings/Red Eye Fly by Ouija Radio plays)**

"The Pretty Cures chances for revenge had failed them." Robin said.

"You damn straight it has!" Dee exclaimed. "You never doubt the best tag team around here!"

"AND YOUR WINNERS ONCE AGAIN, iGENERATION!" Freddie announced. Carly and Sam rolls out of ring, Freddie hands them their titles before saying "Another great victory!". The three simply ignores all of the boos as they walks to a nearby camera.

"And that's how a REAL tag team supposed to wrestle." Carly smirked. The internet stars make their way to the back.

"The Tag Team Champions continues to show their dominance." Robin says. "Hopefully Panty and Stockings were washing this match very carefully because it definitely won't be a easy task come Fall Frenzy.

"Knowing those two losers, they're probably dicking around in one of the NOT-closed down casinos as we speak." Dee says.

"Well folks, we'll be back with more action right after these messages." Robin said.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

A/N: Pretty late on this one but I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter. Hopefully part 2 will be up much sooner XD.


End file.
